Aerion
by Anima241
Summary: there are somethings that can not be explained. But do they need explaination? do they need reason to make sense? Aerion, a boy of miricals,or a boy of utter destruction? or is he something much more? A phoenix will never die on its own...
1. Chapter 1

**Aerion**

**Chapter-one**

The morning light cascaded down through the cotton clouds casting a warm glow on the earth below. Seagulls took flight followed by their children, who chirped and screeched. The waves crashed onto the white sands of the beach. A gentle spring breeze passed over the land, making Halcyon's medium amber hair wave gently, as he walked down the old railroad. Beside him, Charity walked beside him staring at the train tracks. The railroad creaked underneath their feet. Years ago it was the most famous railroad in the country, but when cars were made, it became nothing more than a forgotten bridge. It was made of wood and was elevated atop of the ocean. The supports that held it up were scarred with moss and erosion from the salt water in ocean. Nobody dared to cross the railroad from fear that it might someday collapse. But for Halcyon and Charity, it was their secret place, where they shared their thoughts, enjoyed the breeze, and talked to each other.

The two stopped about one yard into the railroad and sat down on the edge. Halcyon dangled his feet and waved a stick around in the air. Below them the ocean gurgled and popped. Charity laughed as she waved at the fishes below.

"Hello down there!" she shouted. Halcyon rolled his eyes and laid back.

"They're not going to answer you back, you know?" he said with a smile as he closed his hazel eyes. Charity turned to him brushing her black hair away from her eyes with her stubby fingers.

"I know, but I think they deserve at least a small conversation. They just swim around all day, and never talk." She paused briefly, "Do you think they get tired Halcyon?"

Halcyon laughed as he placed his arm over his closed eyes and waved the stick around with the other hand. "That's like asking if I get tired of hanging around with you all day." He laughed.

Charity turned back down to the fishes below. "Well? Do you?" she asked with a grin.

Instantly Halcyon rose up and laughed, "Of course not!" he paused, noticing what he had just said, "I mean…"

Charity blushed and covered her cheeks with her hands. He sighed and turned around staring into the sky with his hands behind his head, embarrassed.

_Nice going Halcyon. Now she probably thinks I like her…but I do. _He said to himself. He decided to bury the topic with small talk.

"So, uh, it's nice out here today isn't it?" he stuttered.

Charity giggled, "Yeah I love it up here. It's so peaceful." She stood up and stared at the ocean. Halcyon's hands went down to his side and he threw the stick into the ocean. It plopped as it sank into the crystal water.

"I think so to." He said turning to her. His hazel eyes fixed on her then halcyon realized he couldn't take his eyes off of her. She stood there, beautiful. Her black hair waved in the wind, the white ribbon that held her braid together waved about wildly. Her face was creamy and as the sunlight hit it, it appeared as if she was glowing like an angel. She wore a black and white shirt with a pair of very short beige shorts; along with a pair of brown sandals. Halcyon stood there staring at her, his amber hair waving in the wind also. His simple wrinkled T-shirt and jeans made him feel ashamed. He looked down at his white sneakers in shame. Charity laughed as she turned to him.

"Don't you think it's beautiful up here Halcyon?" she asked with her sweet and innocent voice. Halcyon coughed and smiled.

"Yeah it's wonderful out here. I hate the city, it's so noisy and dull."

Charity laughed, "You are such a liar Halcyon."

Halcyon looked up abruptly, "I am not, I really do hate the city!" he exclaimed. Charity pushed him gently smiling.

"So now your lying to me." She laughed. Halcyon smiled.

"yeah Charity I'm lying. But what are you gonna do?" he asked.

"I'm gonna show what happens to people when they lie to me, duh!" she giggled. She then took off her sandals and smiled evilly at Halcyon.

"Hey Hal." She snickered.

"Uh oh!" exclaimed Halcyon as he turned and took off down the old railroad screaming and laughing. Charity followed close behind throwing her sandal at him as she ran.

"Get back her Halcyon! The great Elias commands it!" she shouted.

"Well the Grand Thief Telos refuses to return, what do you have to say to that?" he yelled, between laughs.

"I say! Exhadian fireball, consume the thief of lies!" shouted Charity as she hurled her other sandal at him. Halcyon turned just in time to have the sandal smack his face. He toppled over laughing.

"I have been smitten, but not yet destroyed!" he shouted as he lifted a small pebble from the railroad and tossed it at Charity. She quickly hit it with her hand, sending it flying into the ocean.

"Your attacks are futile Telos!" she laughed. Halcyon stared at her with a grin on his face, "Oh…she's good."

Together they played the strange game until they came to the city outskirts. Charity tackled Halcyon sending him and her both tumbling down the hill. At the bottom Charity tried to stand, but fell backwards onto Halcyon, dizzy.

"Alright, you win Hal." She said with a dazed tune.

Halcyon laughed and put an arm around Charity's shoulder, "Yes!" he shouted. They both laughed and Halcyon helped Charity get onto her feet, together they entered the New World, the city.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two**

"Charity there you are!" shouted a woman as she ran across the street grabbing Charity's arm. "Where have you been all morning?" she shouted in frustration. She stole a glance of Halcyon and frowned. "What did your father tell you about hanging around with this boy?" she growled. She began to drag Charity away from Halcyon. He stepped forth but withdrew when Charity signaled him not to follow.

"Tomorrow at the same spot, all right Hal?" she whispered. Her mother looked down at her and growled.

"Keep your mouth shut Charity or I will ground you, now hurry up, we have chores to do." She said. Halcyon nodded at Charity and turned around with a grim expression. Charity frowned also as she made her way to her grand house.

The wind blew softly making the white sheets. The smell of fresh laundry filled the air with a hint of lemon. Charity sat in the courtyard exhausted. Small beads of sweat found their way down her cheek. She hung up a final white sheet and smiled.

"Done!" she said as she fell back into the grass.

"OOOO, Charity has a boyfriend, Charity has a boyfriend!" said a familiar voice from behind the sheets.

"Shut up Aaron, or I might punch you in the face!" shouted Charity as she closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Her little brother made his way through the sheets finding her lying on the ground.

"And what are you going to do? I saw you and the boy on the outskirts of town cuddling." Said the little boy with fuzzy black hair. On his head was a pair of goggles and on his back was a bookbag. Charity shot up.

"We were not cuddling! I was just dizzy, he was helping me up!" shouted Charity.

"That's not what I saw. You know maybe I should ask dad maybe he will know the difference." Said Aaron with a mischievous grin. Charity's green eyes shot open.

"Aaron don't please!" she shouted.

"I won't for a price." he paused briefly.

"What are your conditions?" sighed Charity.

"Well, you know me and the guys want to go out and play soldier later, but mom says I cant go unless all my chores are done." He said with somewhat of a tune.

"I'll do them, just please don't tell!" Charity yelled desperately.

"Right, also you know today is my day to walk Maxi, but while I'm playing solider he's going to mess up my hiding spots with his barking and panting, so…" Charity interrupted.

"Alright! I walk the stupid dog and do your chores!" shouted Charity with a bit of anger in her voice. Aaron laughed and turned around. He shook his butt at Charity.

"Ok then I'm off, good luck cleaning up after Maxi!" he laughed and ran off. Charity sighed and laid back again. She sighed and fluttered her eyes as she imagined Halcyon lying by her.

"Ah, Hal…I already miss you." She said as memories started to come back to her. She remembered the first day she and Halcyon met a few weeks ago. He had just moved to the city and was so shy. She remembered how when he first came to school and sat by her and smiled at her. Ever since then she and him had both spent the mornings and sometimes evenings together, talking about everything they could.

Halcyon mumbled as he entered his run down apartment. People cursed at him as he passed by.

_Everyday it's the same thing, I never even met any of these people, I swear if it wasn't for Charity, I'd probably had run away by now. _He said to himself.

"Halcyon! Your home, oh how good." Said Halcyon's aunt as she ran over and kissed his forehead. Her breath smelled and her hair was a mess. She was very messy, but her heart was as big as the sun.

"Hi Aunt Ingrid." Responded Halcyon with somewhat of a depressed voice. She smiled and backed away, "Where have you been all morning? We had to eat breakfast without ya!"

Halcyon brushed pass her, and spoke without looking back at her.

"It's alright Aunt Ingrid, I'm not hungry."

Ingrid stared at him bringing her fingers to her lips. "Poor boy…the move must have really brought him down." she whispered to herself and entered the kitchen again. As Halcyon passed the living room, he saw his uncle sleeping on the sofa. That was all the old man ever did. The smell of rotten vegetables filled the apartment. It was utterly disgusting.

Halcyon entered his room, which was all the way upstairs. It had nothing in it but a small bed, a nightstand, a shelf, and a wooden crate with a picture and a notebook on it. He jumped onto the bed and stared out the small window, which was covered with grime. He sighed sadly and hid his face in the pillow.

"Maybe one day we'll finally be together Charity…" he said as he wandered into sleep.

It was the dead of the night, when Charity was awakened abruptly.

"What is it?" she asked in a sleepy tune. Her eyes opened slightly, to see Aaron's hazel eyes staring into hers.

"Come quick Charity, they're fighting on TV!" shouted Aaron with a smile on his face. Charity made her way downstairs slowly. Her father, mother, and Aaron sat on the couch watching the news.

"What's going on?" asked Charity kindly.

"Look for yourself." Said her father sternly.

"It's total madness down her in Stopple City, as the Blitz army moves in on the capitol!" shouted the reporter on the TV. Charity sighed.

"But we're not in the war right?" she asked as she went back to the stairs.

"No, but if the country does go to war, we're leaving the city." Said her father with a stern voice. She stopped at the top of the steps, pushing the thought away from her mind.

_I'm not going anywhere without Halcyon dad…_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter three**

The next morning rain pounded outside. Charity grabbed an umbrella and made her way out of the house around nine in the morning. It was Sunday and the paperboy was out early delivering papers. He waved at her and smiled as he walked along tossing papers at the stoops.

Charity arrived at the railroad, just as the rain began to fall harder. Her eyes caught a figure sitting on the edge of the railroad. It was Halcyon. He sat there soaking wet without an umbrella. She sighed and ran up to him.

"You waited in this rain for me?" she asked hesitantly. Halcyon nodded. He shivered and grinned.

"Telos the thief is loyal to the end." He said with a trembling voice. Charity smiled and sat beside him. She put the umbrella over him.

"Here we can share." She said sweetly. In order for the two to share the umbrella they were forced to huddle beside each other.

"Your so cold, Hal…lets share body heat." She handed Him the umbrella and cuddled underneath his arm, putting her head against his chest.

Halcyon blushed and smiled a bit. He held the umbrella up with one hand and put the other arm around Charity. The two sat there for hours in the rain, not saying a word just enjoying each other. Beneath them the waves crashed into the supports making the railroad tremble slightly. It was around noon when rumbles of thunder rolled around. Charity screamed loudly trembling underneath Halcyon.

"I hate thunderstorms!" she shouted. Halcyon laughed slightly, and helped her up.

"It's getting dangerous, let's get home." He said.

But before they started off, a loud screeched exploded in the sky above. The two of them turned to the sky to see a beautiful red bird fall from the sky. It crashed into the railroad with a large thump laid there.

"Oh my god, poor little bird, Is it dead?" Asked Charity as she slowly began to approach the bird. Halcyon grabbed her arm and sighed, "I don't think it's a good idea to go near that thing, it can be dangerous." Said Halcyon with a cautious tone.

Charity turned to Halcyon then the bird. "It's just a bird…a very beautiful bird." She said, as if she was almost entranced. It laid there without moving, its beautiful red feathers flickered in the rain. It was about as big as a small newborn baby was. Around it's neck was a silver chain with a ring serving as the pendant. Charity approached the bird with a frown on.

"Please don't be dead." She whispered. A sudden rumble of thunder caused her to jumped up and scream in terror. It was followed by; a bright flash of lightning that forced them both to close their eyes. When they opened their eyes they gasped in amazement. Now before them was a young boy about their age lying on the railroad. Charity gasped and ran to the boy. She kneeled beside him.

"Hey kid! Kid wake up!" she shouted. The boy didn't respond. Blood dripped from his lips. Charity waved at Halcyon, "Hal come help me!"

Halcyon ran over and pulled her away. "Don't touch him! Didn't you just see that!" he shouted. The winds began to pick up. A sudden gust of wind caused Halcyon to lose grip of the umbrella and sent it flying far off into the ocean. The sky was getting black now and the waves began picking up.

"Let's get out of here Charity!" shouted Halcyon.

"We can't just leave the boy here!" she shouted back. Halcyon frowned and nodded.

"Lets take him to my house, it's much closer than yours!" Together they took hold of the boy and began dragging him. For some strange reason the boy was really warm. But they ignored the heat and dragged the child to Halcyon's house.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter four**

The rain fell harder outside as the two dragged the child into the apartment. Together they pulled the boy up the staircase into the house, leaving a stream of water behind them.

"What about your parents Halcyon?" asked Charity whispering.

"My parents are dead…my aunt and uncle are probably asleep, just keep quiet and we can get to my room without waking them."

Charity looked down in shame at the question that she just asked. Halcyon tapped her shoulder.

"Hey now is not the time to go all sad on me, this boy needs our help." He whispered. Charity nodded in agreement, even though at the back of her mind she was crying for Halcyon.

The two successfully hauled the boy up to Halcyon's room, and placed him on Halcyon's bed. Charity breathed heavily, wiping the water from her face. She sat down beside the boy exhausted.

"Now what?" asked Halcyon.

Charity shrugged, "He's not cold…and he's still breathing. Maybe we should just clean him up a bit. He looks as if he just came out of the war." She said with a bit of whimper. Halcyon nodded, "I'll get us some towels, hot water, and some food. You change his clothes." Said Halcyon as he turned and headed for the stairway. Charity nodded in agreement. When Halcyon left she turned to the boy and examined him thoroughly.

The first thing that amazed her about him was his hair. It was medium and very thin. It was a silver color with gray highlights in it. His face was white and warm and he was soaked to the core with water. She quickly began to undress him. Gently she removed his red tank top and the white T-shirt underneath. She avoided removing the necklace. There was something strange about it that made her not want to touch it. She hung the shirt and shoes over her shoulder and reached for the pair of black shorts of his. She pulled them off and turned away instantly.

"Oh my god if my father found out I was undressing a boy, he would kill me…" She looked around Halcyon's room for a dresser. When she saw there was none she went for the nightstand. In it was a drawer full of boxers and underwear. She laughed as she held up some of the boxers. On one pair there was a monkey kissing a banana and on another there was a dragon blowing out fire.

"Interesting Hal, very interesting…" she laughed. As walked backwards so she would not have to face the naked boy on the bed. "I wish you were awake kid, you owe me one when you wake up. She closed her eyes and felt her way up the boy's leg then quickly she put a black pair of boxers on him. When she opened her eyes she laughed at the act she had just performed.

"That was actually kind of…fun." She said aloud. She observed the wounds the boy had. On his arm was a severe gash which went deep into his arm, it bled endlessly. On his face blood also oozed out. His lips were cut and bleeding, along with his gums. On his pale chest was the most severe cut, which went deep into his stomach. She winced at the wounds.

Halcyon appeared suddenly holding a bucket of steaming hot water, a few cloths, three towels, some pieces of bread, and a large contraption. He placed it all beside the bed breathing heavily.

"I see you changed him, good!" he said with a smile. "Ok lets help this kid out." He shouted. Charity nodded and took hold of a cloth and dipped it into the bucket of hot water. Slowly she began to clean all of the wounds, while Halcyon dried him. With the remaining cloths, Charity wrapped the cuts like bandages. Then she dipped the final cloth into the hot water and folded it into a rectangle and placed the steaming hot cloth on the boy's forehead.

"There…all done." She said with a sigh. Halcyon handed her a towel and she began to dry herself. When she finished she hung the boy's wet clothes on a clothesline that was attached to the ceiling supports. Halcyon plugged the contraption into an outlet.

"It's a heater." He said with a smile.

Finally the two of them took a seat beside the bed next to each other.

"Thanks Hal." Charity said with a smile.

"For what?" asked Halcyon with a smile.

"For taking this boy in, I think it was real brave of you…" she said as she curled beside Halcyon and closed her eyes. Halcyon didn't respond. Pretty soon, the two were asleep.

The two awakened later that evening suddenly. Charity looked around frantically.

"What time is it!" she yelled.

"It's about seven or eight…I think." Responded Halcyon.

"My father is gonna kill me!" she shouted aloud. Halcyon grabbed her by the arm and pulled her to the window.

"You can get out through here by using the fire escape, meet me at the spot tomorrow, I'll take the boy there." He ordered. Charity nodded and within seconds she vanished. Halcyon turned to the boy on the bed.

"So are you ever going to wake up?" he asked, but no response came.

Charity ran quickly through the wet streets. Her sandals squeaked as she ran. Her hair waved wildly as she ran. She breathed heavily and inside she was trembling. When she arrived at her front doorstep the door shot open and Aaron stood there staring at her.

"What?" asked Charity as if nothing had ever happened.

"You are in the biggest trouble Charity…" bellowed Aaron. He turned and shouted into the house. "Dad! She's home!"

"Bring her here." Said a deep voice in the living room. Aaron grabbed her hand and escorted her there. He let go of her hand and turned away when they reached the room. As he walked away he whispered, "May god have mercy on your soul." With that he sped away up to his room.

"Charity come here…" bellowed her father as he patted the cushion beside him on the sofa. Charity walked slowly toward him, as tears began to flee from her eyes. The man appeared very angry as he rubbed his temples with a frown. She sat beside him and avoided staring at him in the eyes.

"Y-yes dad?" she stuttered.

"Charity, where were you all day?" he asked menacingly. Charity did not respond. "Were you with that boy again?" he asked with an intense voice.

"Yes." Replied Charity honestly.

"Charity how many times do I have to tell you, I don't want you hanging with that boy? He's not your type." Her father said. Charity stood up abruptly.

"But why dad!" she shouted.

"Young lady don't you raise your voice at me!" he yelled back in anger, "I said I don't want you around that boy, he's a different class!"

"Dad! How could you? Do you think that if I marry a poor boy it will degrade me!" Shouted Charity as she wiped her tears away. "That boy, is my friend Halcyon! He's the only one that really understands me!"

"Little missy you better lower that voice of yours! I don't like that boy!" shouted her father as he jumped to his feet.

"Oh and just because you don't like him I'm supposed to do the same? If you didn't like food, would I have to do the same and starve!" she shouted back angrily.

"Yeah you would, I rule this house!" shouted her father.

"You may rule the house, but you don't rule over MY decisions!" she shouted, "You cant pull me away from love, YOU WON'T!"

There was a quick swish as her father smacked her across the head, "How dare you speak to me with that tone! Get up to your room!" he shouted pointing at the staircase.

"I hate you!" she shouted as she turned and ran up the stairs. He door slammed and only the faint of Charity's sobs could be heard throughout the house.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter five**

The morning light slowly flooded into Halcyon's room, as he slept at the corner of the room. It was Monday and Halcyon awakened to the loud commotion he was so used to hearing. Every Monday his uncle would turn on the TV and put the volume all the way up to listen to his favorite show. The Cowboy's Ranch. Which was a really old show about a man who scavenged the old west to find a ranch were he could raise his livestock. Halcyon stretched his arms as far as he could while yawning. Almost instantly he turned to the bed to see the boy.

The boy had not yet wakened, so Halcyon decided to go down and have a quick breakfast. He made his way down past the living room, where his uncle sat and waved at him.

"Hello there sonny, you going to the war today?" he asked with a smile.

"No, not today." Her said with a smile. They both laughed.

He sat down on at the table where Aunt Ingrid handed him some boiled eggs and a piece of bread.

"Now you eat up boy, so you can get nice and strong like your father. And get ready for school" She said with a smile. Halcyon nodded and gobbled down the bread. He saved two eggs for the boy and covered them with foil and made his way up to the room. He went up the stairs and turned.

Then a wave of fear went through him. The boy was gone. He looked around frantically. Quickly he put the eggs down and ran to the bed. Only the ruffled bed sheets remained.

"Where the hell did he go!" shouted Halcyon. Instantly he turned to the window, it was still closed. "If the window is still closed…then that must mean…he's still in the apartment." He said aloud. He quickly looked around his room.

"Hey kid come on out! I know your still in here." He said gently. Then he saw movement. It was under the bed.

"There you are! Hey come on out." He said. As he walked closer something caught his eyes. He gasped in amazement. From under the bed a pair of bright orange eyes stared at him. As he approached the boy came out. Before long the boy was standing before him in his boxers. His silver hair covered his eyebrows, which were placed right above the boy's scared expression.

Halcyon wanted to say something to the boy but his shyness got a hold of him, and he did not speak.

The boy opened his mouth but nothing came out. Halcyon smiled, "So…uh…who exactly are you?" he asked trembling.

The boy did not respond; he just sat on the bed and began removing the cloths that were serving as bandages.

"Excuse me?" said Halcyon with a bit of curiosity. "Are you from around here?"

The boy didn't respond. When he removed the bandages he revealed the cuts that were covered with dried blood and puss. Halcyon turned away and gave a disgusted grunt.

"Are you going to speak to me?" asked Halcyon. "We found you at the old railroad. I'm not even sure if what I saw was a dream or not…" he said. No response came. Halcyon turned around and gasped, the boy was touching his cuts with his fingers. He even stabbed his pointer finger deep into the cut on his stomach.

"Hey! What are you doing! That's so gross!" he said as he ran and pulled the boy's hand away. As soon as his hands touched the other boy's he screamed in pain. His hands felt as if they were touching fire. Instantly he pulled them away and cried. The boy narrowed his eyes and mouthed something at Halcyon. Then the boy placed his hands over his wounds.

Halcyon's eyes widened and he stared with disbelief as a bright red glow came off of the boy's hands. Slowly but surely the wounds began to close, turning into faded scars. Halcyon fell backwards and started scooting away.

"What is that?" he shouted in disbelief. When the boy sealed all his wounds he stood up and made his way to Halcyon. His hands were stretched out toward Halcyon.

"No! No stay away from me! Please don't hurt me!" shouted Halcyon. His body became tense and he put his arms in front of him holding his burnt hands out toward the boy.

"Please don't hurt me!" he yelled. Suddenly the boy grabbed Halcyon's hands. They were warm but not hot like they were just seconds earlier. Halcyon stopped and gave the boy a puzzled look.

"What are you…doing?" he asked with a horrified look on his face. The boy opened his mouth but nothing came out. The boy took a deep breath then began blowing out gently onto Halcyon's hands. He struggled for a bit but stopped when the soothing air went over his burnt palms. It was so warm and gentle. Then Halcyon started laughing as the pain began to leave from his palms.

"I don't believe this!" he exclaimed as the red skin began to regain it's original color. When the boy let go of Halcyon he smiled. Halcyon smiled back.

"How did you do that?" asked Halcyon. The boy opened his mouth and pointed inside. He began motioning wildly. Then it came to Halcyon. The boy was mute.

"So you can't talk, is that it?" asked Halcyon. The boy nodded.

"Oh I see…" he looked down disheartened. "I was really hoping you would help me understand what's been going on, since yesterday." For a moment there was utter silence. But a low grumble interrupted the silence and the boy held his stomach.

"You must be hungry. I brought you some eggs." Said Halcyon smiling. He walked over and lifted the two eggs that he had placed on the floor earlier and handed them both to the boy. Quickly the boy unwrapped them both, and began munching on the boiled eggs, without even removing the shells.

Halcyon watched dazed as the boy ate them.

_What am I supposed to do? I have a boy in my room who can't even talk and is eating Boiled eggs whole. And how the hell am I supposed to explain to Charity how he healed himself? She'll think I'm crazy._

The boy burped and stood up stretching. Halcyon laughed.

"So kid, do you have a name?" he asked.

Suddenly a warm wave passed over his body as everything emptied from his mind and one name came into thought. Aerion.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter six**

Aerion smiled and patted Halcyon's back. This forced Halcyon to smile.

"So your name is Aerion, right?" asked Halcyon. Aerion nodded and put on his white T-shirt.

"Hey Aerion. Do you want to go with me somewhere today? I have a friend I want you to meet". Said Halcyon smiling. Aerion quickly slipped on his red tank top over his T-shirt and put on the black shorts. Then he ran over to Halcyon and shook his hand, nodding wildly.

Halcyon laughed, "Alright, well we have to move very quietly, and can't be seen. Today I'm supposed to go to school."

A puzzled look came over Aerion. Halcyon looked at him, "You know, school? Where you go almost everyday to learn about math, science, and English."

Aerion shook his head no. Halcyon sighed, "Well I can't show you it today we have to meet Charity at the spot. We're both going to skip today." Said Halcyon with a smile. " He grabbed Aerion by the hand and pulled him to the window.

"Now you just go down this fire escape and wait for me down there at the bottom, alright?" ordered Halcyon. Aerion stared at him briskly then took off down the escape. Halcyon turned and took off down pass the living room.

"Hey sonny! Where are you going?" asked his uncle.

"To school of course." Said Halcyon gently as he ran to the front door.

"Oh you kids and your imagination nowadays, schools haven't opened since the war in oblivion! But you go on ahead and live in your dream world, I'll be right here when you get back. Oh, and tell Ingrid that she has lots of explaining to do when she gets back home." Said the man as he slumped over and fell asleep.

_Poor uncle, his condition gets worse everyday. The battle of oblivion happened twenty years ago, things have changed dramatically since then, and Aunt Ingrid is in the kitchen. Those fumes from the war, must have really ruined his mind or something…Pretty soon we'll have to send him to an institute. I can't imagine life without Crazy Uncle Peterson. _Thought Halcyon as he ran out the front door and down into the streets.

He ran to the bottom of the fire escape and gasped. Aerion was gone. He looked around frantically but stopped when he saw Aerion just across the street. He had his back turned toward Halcyon and was crouched in front of a glass bottle.

"Aerion quick follow me, we have to take the alleyways if we don't want to get caught." Said Halcyon as he approached Aerion. Aerion did not move at all.

"Hey Aerion, Come on!" exclaimed Halcyon as he looked around for any pedestrians. He put his hand on Aerion's shoulder feeling its warmth, and crouched beside him.

"Aerion? What's wrong?" asked Halcyon. Aerion pointed at a broken glass bottle on the floor. Halcyon stared at him puzzled.

"What the heck are you staring at a glass bottle for? We have to get into the alleyways come on." he said as he patted Aerion's shoulder. Suddenly Aerion picked up the bottle and waved it in Halcyon's face. Startled Halcyon fell backwards. Then slowly Aerion opened his mouth and slowly put the bottle near his lips.

"Aerion!" yelled Halcyon as he smacked the Bottle away from Aerion's hand. "What are ya? Stupid or something, that's dangerous! You'll get hurt trying to eat a glass bottle." Shouted Halcyon. The bottle flew through the air and shattered onto the pavement, into a thousand sparkling pieces. "Now come on." said Halcyon as he grabbed Aerion's arm and pulled him into the alleyways, guiding him out of the city.

Charity looked around the house. _Good everyone is gone. _She thought as she left through the back door of her house and jumped over the courtyard's stone wall. She landed with a thump and lost her balance. Crashing onto the ground.

"Ouch…how does Aaron manage to do that without falling breaking a bone?" she said to herself as she took off down the cobble-stoned path into the woods. She arrived within record time at the railroad and took a seat on the wooden board. She smiled and waved at the fishes below.

"Hello there! So how is your day?" she said with a smile. She tied a braid in her hair and tied it with a blue ribbon. She wore her school uniform and skirt, so she wouldn't look suspicious when she arrived home. She picked up a few pebbles and stared skipping them, and began humming a tune.

"Aerion hurry! You're making us late!" yelled Halcyon as he pulled Aerion through the forest. Aerion held back constantly grabbing berries from bushes and gobbling handfuls whole. It was when they came over the last hill that they stopped.

"Here we are…the old railroad." Said Halcyon as he gazed at the long railroad that stretched far across the ocean.

"That's who I want you to meet." Said Halcyon as he pointed at the black figure far off the shoreline dangling her feet off the edge of the railroad. Suddenly Aerion was pulling Halcyon toward the railroad. He appeared eager to meet the young maiden.

Charity turned just in time to see Halcyon and the boy she had helped walking toward her. She quickly turned away, a little nervously. She wondered what the boy acted like and where exactly had he come from.

When the two stopped behind her she smiled and turned toward them.

She stood up and dusted herself off. Halcyon smiled. Aerion quickly went around Charity and felt her arm.

"Excuse me?" said Charity as she stepped away. Halcyon laughed.

"Charity meet Aerion. Aerion meet charity."

Charity held out her hand and grinned. "Your friendly." She said suddenly. Aerion did not shake her hand and started wandering about on the railroad as if he were looking for something. Charity sighed and put her hand down.

"So what do you know about him?" asked Charity. "I'd ask him myself but he has such rude manners."

"All I know is that his name is Aerion, and that he's mute." Said Halcyon with a smile.

"If he's mute, then how did he tell you his name?" asked Charity.

"Well…" said Halcyon as he tried to find a way to word it. "It just came, to me suddenly. And when I asked him if that was his name he shook his head yes."

Charity gave him a strange look. "Right, o.k. Well did it come to you about how the heck he got here and what that bird was yesterday?" she asked. Halcyon did not respond.

Halcyon took a seat and sighed. "It so strange…" said Halcyon. Charity sat beside him and stared at Aerion, who was now skipping rocks.

"He looks like he's our age, but…there's something about him that makes him different."

"Your telling me…you know he healed himself."

Charity turned to Halcyon, "Your kidding me, HE COULD'NT HAVE HEALED THOSE WOUNDS IN ONE NIGHT!" she exclaimed.

"Look for yourself." Halcyon said. "Hey Aerion come here!" he shouted.

The boy ran over and stood before the two smiling waving a pair of rocks in his hand.

"Aerion would you mind removing your shirt, I want to see something." Said charity with a grin. Aerion nodded and quickly removed his top. Only pure amazement came to Charity's face when she saw the faded scars. Thoughts rushed through her mind as she rose to her feet and ran her hands gently over the scars.

"I don't believe this…" she uttered. Aerion giggled as her fingers tickled him.

"But how?" Charity asked, "Aerion, what are you?"

Then a thought came to her. "Only magic could have done this…" She turned to Halcyon. A smile came over Halcyon's face. "Does that mean, magic is real!" he exclaimed. Charity's horror suddenly switched to excitement.

"We have a friend with magic!" she said as she started jumping, Halcyon quickly joined in, then Aerion. They jumped up and down as Charity yelled. "We have a friend with magic! We have an Aerion!"


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter seven**

Charity grabbed Aerion's arm.

"Lets play a game! I'll be Arain, The evil water witch!" shouted Charity as she picked up a couple rocks.

"And I'll be Damal, the Blackblade Hero." Shouted Halcyon, as he picked up a stick.

"What about you Aerion?" asked Charity. Aerion smiled and aimed his palms at her. She laughed. "So your opposing me."

Aerion then pointed his palms at Halcyon.

"Me too?" he asked.

Aerion nodded. Several giggles broke out. "What are you going to fight with Aerion?" asked Charity with a smile. Aerion didn't respond and took off down the railroad into the forest. Charity looked at Halcyon then shrugged.

"I think we'd better find him."

An eerie silence swept through the forest as Charity and Halcyon entered.

"Aerion, we now you're here somewhere! You cant hide from Arain The Evil water witch!"

Both of their heads turned when they heard a rustle not to far off.

"Stop hiding from the Blackblade hero Aerion!" yelled Halcyon as he held out his stick like a sword. Another rustle, this time in the trees, made the two jump up. They looked around, as if they were wandering through a swamp that was filled with poisonous snakes and deadly mushroom.

"Keep your eyes peeled Damal, Aerion the demon is lurking in these swamps." Said Charity as she narrowed her green eyes.

"You do the same Arain. Aerion is skilled in stuff that we have never heard of." Said Halcyon as he and Charity went back to back. They looked around intensely. Their eyes shooting everywhere. Watching the shadow that moved quickly in the trees.

"Steady…" said Halcyon as he gazed through the leaves. "He's very close."

Suddenly a very unfamiliar sound came to them both. Like a rope being plucked like a guitar string. There was an amazing swoosh as something whizzed just inches past Charity's face.

"Oh my god what was that!" shouted Charity frightened. Halcyon looked in her direction just in time to see a blur whiz past his face.

He screamed and toppled backwards. He looked to the tree were the blur had stopped and become a piece of the environment again. It was a cheaply made but stern arrow. His eyes widened as he screamed.

"Aerion's an archer!"

Suddenly six arrows whizzed through the air landing in a circle around Charity. She screamed in fright and ducked.

"Aerion stop please!" she begged. Suddenly Aerion came crashing out of the sky landing right in front of Halcyon. Halcyon shouted in fright as he noticed the strange blade in Aerion's hand. The handle was like a pair of brass knuckles. His fingers were in holes and rather then clutching the sword's hilt, he held it like a pair of brass knuckles. Protruding out of the strange hilt was an extremely large blade, which appeared as if it had just come out of a dream. It was silver and was about as long as Halcyon's leg.

Aerion lifted the blade and let it fall forward. Halcyon rolled to the side frightened, as the blade nearly missed his leg.

"Aerion!" he shouted. Then a huge thump was heard as a rock hit Aerion's head.

"Leave him alone you big bully!" shouted Charity as she tossed another rock. Saliva flung from Aerion's mouth as he turned to her and exhaled lots of air, his eyes were narrowed and he looked devilishly evil.

He ran toward her, his barefoot thumped on the floor as the necklace around his neck jingled. His orange eyes flared as he jumped into the air and performed a front flip slash. Charity screamed and ran out of the way. Aerion landed on the ground sending dead leaves high into the air. Halcyon frowned and stood up holding out his stick like sword.

"Aerion that's enough!" he yelled, "Let's go!" Aerion turned to him and grinned. He ran ever so quickly to Halcyon and kicked him to the ground. Once again he lifted the blade and let it fall. Halcyon closed his eyes and held the stick up before him horizontally to block the blade, gritting his teeth. Charity screamed as the blade cut right through the stick and came to a halt a Halcyon's throat.

Halcyon panted heavily and shook violently, scared of Aerion. He refused to open his eyes. Suddenly the sword Aerion held faded into oblivion. He kneeled beside Halcyon and put his warm hand on Halcyon's arm. He gently shook him and smiled. Halcyon opened his eyes and flinched.

"A-erion" he stuttered. "I don't understand…" he said confused as he rose to his feet along with Aerion. Aerion smiled and picked up the two stick fragments.

"Oh I see!" exclaimed Charity as she approached the two boys. "He was just acting his part. It was jus a game. Right Aerion?" she said turning to Aerion, who nodded and smiled at her brilliantly. Halcyon laughed nervously.

"Y-you had me going there for a minute…Aerion…" he said with a tremble in his voice. Aerion walked over and rubbed his back. This made the tension in Halcyon fade. He grinned slightly.

"Where did you learn how to do all that? Your home?" asked Halcyon. Aerion grinned slightly and sat beside a tree. He pulled out a bow and arrows from the small crevice underneath the tree's root.

"You made that, right?" Aerion nodded. "But how, It only took you like less than five minutes. Your like the ultimate weapon." Said Halcyon with a puzzled look as he jogged over and glanced over the bow. It was made of tree bark and vines. He soon looked up to see Aerion's fiery eyes looking at him.

"Aerion, what's wrong?" he asked. Aerion tossed the Bow at him and stood up, and marched away with an angry look on his face. Charity rushed over, "Now look what you did!" she shouted, "Aerion wait!"

She ran quickly to Aerion.

_Was it something I said? All I said was…he's like an ultimate weap…._ Thought Halcyon. He paused and realized what he had just said. He had just called his new friend, a magic user. A gentle boy with no worries of the world what so ever, a weapon. Quickly he rose to his feet and looked toward Aerion's direction.

"Aerion please come back!" he yelled as he ran toward the boy. Aerion stopped but didn't look back. Halcyon stopped before him and spoke.

"Hey Aerion, I'm sorry. You're not a weapon, I wasn't thinking. You're something more than a weapon, you're my friend." He said gently putting his hand on Aerion's shoulder.

"You're OUR friend." Charity said as she put her hand on Aerion's other shoulder. There was a moment of silence. Then Aerion looked up smiling. He jumped onto them both and hugged them at the same time.

"I think he forgives me." Laughed Halcyon.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter eight**

The day passed quickly, as Aerion taught Charity and Halcyon how to make a sturdy bow and arrows out of normal bark and sticks. It amazed Halcyon just at the fact of how Aerion was so smart, but had no idea what a school was.

"Aerion?" asked Halcyon gently.

Aerion looked up at him with a smile ready to listen.

"Would you like to come to my school tomorrow?" asked Halcyon anxiously. Aerion's smile grew greatly and he tackled Halcyon.

"Guess that's a yes." Laughed Halcyon.

When the sun went down Charity hurried away to her home leaving with an exasperated sigh. Halcyon just smiled and waved her away, as he ran off to catch Aerion who jumped wildly from on treetop to another.

Charity tiptoed over the fence and held her stomach as it growled. Her school uniform was messy and had dirt stains on it. She smiled when she saw that no one was around to see her sneak into the house. She was home free until her Aaron appeared beside the doorway. He gasped, and smiled.

"Dad she's home!" he roared and vanished inside. Instantly A wave of fear shot through Charity; A deep fear that made her quiver. Why was her father home so early?

When the fear lightened she gathered her courage and stepped in. The first face she saw was that of her teacher's in the living room. The woman was old and wrinkly. When her black eyes me with Charity's, Charity became really scared.

"CHARITY! GET THE FUCK IN HERE!" she heard her father yell. Sobs of Charity's mother could be heard inside of the living room.

"Please be gentle with her!" blubbered her mother. Charity knew exactly what was coming. Thoughts rushed into her mind. _Now! Now Charity run!_

Suddenly her father appeared at the doorway cracking his knuckles.

"Daddy no!" Charity screamed; she turned and started running up the steps. Instantly her father took of behind her. Heavy thumps could be heard behind her. So much fear ran throughout her body as she cried running up the stairs. As she ran down the hallway she threw furniture back at her father to slow him down. She skidded at a corner and nearly slipped on the polished marble floor. Behind her father was her mother screaming; followed by Aaron who was crying also.

"Get the fuck over here Charity!" yelled her father. Charity grabbed a vase and threw it back at her father. The glass shattered into his eyes and made him bleed. It worked though, and slowed him down. Charity succeeded in making it all the way up to the attic.

The door slammed behind her followed by the clink of the door locking. She curled up in a corner shaking and crying.

"Please just leave me alone! Leave me alone!" she screamed. For a moment there was silence then the attic door cracked. Her father was breaking in. She got up and frantically began looking around for an exit. Then she saw it, the open window.

The attic door exploded into splinters. Her father looked around wildly breathing heavily with saliva flying out of his mouth.

"Charity!" he roared, then he saw her. She stood on the window edge staring down at the lawn below. Charity's tears flew off her face and all the way down to the ground below. She quivered and didn't speak. Her mouth had gone completely dry. Her father gasped and her mother screamed. Aaron ran in and toppled over at the sight.

"Charity stop this! CHARTIY!" screamed her mother. Her father quickly took a step forward. Charity turned to him and frowned.

"Take another step and I'll jump! I'm tired of being imprisoned here!" she screamed. But rather than getting the power she wanted in the situation, her father took another step forward. She screamed.

"GET THE HELL AWAY FROM ME! I'LL FUCKING JUMP!"

Once again her father was not convinced. Her mother jumped forward at her husband and begged him to stop.

"This is my house! These are my rules Charity! NOW GET DOWN SO WE CAN DO THIS THE RIGHT WAY!" he bellowed.

For a moment everything became silent, no one moved. All that could be heard was Aaron's sobbing as he quivered in a corner muttering strange words.

Then it all happened so fast.

Her father jolted forward and Charity jumped. By a hair her father missed her leg and she fell. Her mother's jaw fell open as she screamed so loud, her voice failed her and it appeared as if her head was about to burst. Charity was nothing but a blur falling from the attic. As she fell she thought. _Was it worth it to risk my own life for Halcyon…_

A loud thump shook he earth as Charity crashed into the ground. For a moment her father stood there looking at her. Before he started quivering.

"What have I done!" he roared. Aaron had quieted down and now stayed mute in the corner of the attic. Charity's mother slumped onto the floor. She had fainted. Her father began screaming her name wildly, waving his fist at the sky.

Suddenly Charity whimpered. Her eyes opened slowly, her face was extremely pale. For a moment she just laid there staring up at the sky before she felt her father's eyes upon her. She did not meet with his eyes but just frowned and mouthed the words, "I hate you…" into the sky. For some reason these words struck her father hard. So hard that he fell to his knees holding his chest.

Charity rose to her feet with all her strength. She cried out in pain as she felt her broken bones send surges of pain through her body. Slowly but surely she vanished from her home, with out giving a second glance back.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter nine**

Aerion smiled with his mouth open as Halcyon tackled him into the ground and laughed.

"Finally I have you!" he screamed in Aerion's ears. Aerion catapulted Halcyon over him with his feet and grinned. He sat up and rubbed his head. Then he gave a sudden silent yawn. He stretched his arms far and burped. Above them the sky was filled with stars. A crescent moon floated high in the sky far away in the sea of nebulas and galaxies. A slow spring breezed passed over the two, Making Aerion's silver hair wave in the wind. Suddenly a silent tear escaped Aerion's fiery eye. Halcyon put a hand on his shoulder.

"Hey Aerion, you still awake?" he asked suddenly.

Aerion wiped away the tear and smiled at Halcyon. A look of perplexity came over Halcyon.

"Aerion…you're crying. Why?" he asked as he took a seat beside Aerion. Aerion wasted no time trying to tell Halcyon what he was feeling. He put a hand on Halcyon's chest beside his heart. Halcyon smiled, and interpreted it.

"My Heart…" he said smiling. Aerion then took his other hand and did the same on his chest.

"Your heart…" said Halcyon.

Then he grabbed Halcyon's hand shook it.

"Together." Said Halcyon grinning. It suddenly came to him. "Friends!" exclaimed Halcyon excitedly. Aerion shook his head up and down confirming Halcyon's answer. Then he looked up at the stars and pointed.

"In the sky…" said Halcyon. There was a brief silence. "Heaven…" said Halcyon with a frown. "Your friends are in heaven…"

Aerion nodded turning to Halcyon. "You miss them don't you…I know how you feel…My parents are up there." Said halcyon with a morbid tone. There was a silence as Halcyon turned away and looked up at the sky.

"You don't have to cry Aerion…there looking down at you right now, through these stars." Said halcyon. "My mother told me once that every time there's a shooting star it's a spirit's tear crying for his or her family and friends..." Halcyon stopped short as he caught a tear that was forming in his eye. "She said that they give us wishes in order to pay us back, for them making us put up with their loss."

Aerion put a hand on Halcyon's shoulder. Halcyon refused to look back at him. Only the sound of owls hooting and crickets chirping filled the air. Before halcyon abruptly stood up and spoke.

"Let's get going…it's getting late."

As Halcyon walked down the Alleyways of the city, Aerion suddenly froze.

"What is it, Aerion?" asked Halcyon. Aerion's fiery eyes looked around frantically. He turned around and took off down the alleyway. Halcyon took off behind him shouting for him to stop, but Aerion did not. Suddenly Aerion stopped at a corner before an alleyway and stopped pointing to the shadows. Suddenly a name flew into Halcyon's head, Charity. He jolted past Aerion into the alleyway to where Charity lay leaning against the brick wall.

"Charity!" screamed Halcyon. She did not move but only whimpered in agony. Her white skin had become very yellow and several patches of purple covered her legs and arms. Her body appeared so frail; it looked like she was having trouble breathing. She appeared like a fallen angel. Halcyon placed his hand on her shoulder and she gave out a tremendous cry. Tears once again poured out of her eyes. Aerion hurried over and kneeled beside her.

"Charity what happened! What's wrong!" screamed Halcyon. When she didn't respond, Halcyon looked around frantically. He then looked at Aerion. There was a deep sorrow in his eyes mixed with worry.

"Aerion please help me." He asked gently. "Please…"

Aerion smiled faintly and nodded. Halcyon shuffled a bit before positioning himself beside Charity's shoulder.

"Just put your arm around that shoulder Aerion, we'll take her back to my place." Ordered Halcyon. Aerion did so.

"On the count of three we pick her up. Ready, One" he said tightening his muscles. "Two" Aerion blinked preparing himself. He appeared as if he were about to take flight.

"Three." Grunted Halcyon. At that instant they lifted Charity to her feet. She was amazingly light. She screamed so loud in pain and agony that Aerion nearly fell over as if he were being struck by a siren's scream. Eventually her voice gave out and faded to a low sob. Together the two friends dragged Charity back to Halcyon's house.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter ten**

Halcyon's house was quiet and tranquil. The two boys carefully placed Charity down on Halcyon's bed, which still had wrinkled bedsheets from when Aerion had slept there. She murmured a bit before she fell unconscious. Halcyon crawled into bed beside her and stared at her pale face. His lips quivered and his eye twitched.

"What…happened…" he uttered after a few moments. Aerion crawled into bed beside charity putting his warm body against her. Halcyon looked down and coughed to keep him from whimpering. Aerion smiled warmly at him and put a hand on charity's forehead. Slowly she came to and stared at them both. She didn't speak but only stared. Halcyon had not looked up yet and began speaking to Aerion.

"Aerion…I'm scared…I don't know what's going to happen to me now. I like charity…a lot. I don't know if you understand this…But love is something I'm new at, and I don't know how to express it to her." Sparkling tears escaped his grasp and fell onto the bed. Aerion could feel Halcyon shaking on the bed.

" Aerion, I've fallen in love with this girl and I can't even protect her correctly. What type of man am I?" he said suddenly looking up. Aerion removed his palm from Charity's forehead and she fell unconscious again.

Aerion turned to Halcyon and grinned. A warm feeling passed through Halcyon that forced him to smile.

"Stop it Aerion, please just stop." Said Halcyon with a smile. Instantly the warmth vanished and Halcyon smile became an absolute frown.

The night passed slowly and eventually Halcyon fell asleep on Charity's stomach. Aerion stayed up that night and walked around the room going through Halcyon's stuff. Aerion laughed silently as he gazed at a pair of boxers. He had found the boxers of the monkey kissing a banana.

Aerion's next stop was the wooden crate in the center of the room. He noticed there was a picture on it. Out of curiosity he grabbed it.

It was a picture of Halcyon standing between two people; a man and woman. The man was tall and had a lot of brown hair. His hand was placed on Halcyon's head. The man was ruffling his hair. The woman stared at the camera smiling brightly her green eyes covered by her blonde hair, she was very beautiful; they were his parents. The picture was very old and lacked color, but it was in perfect condition.

Aerion placed the picture down and looked at the notebook that also was lying on the crate. It was a seventy-page notebook and appeared like it was used often. Aerion looked back to see if Halcyon was awake before he ran to the window and opened the notebook.

Graphite was smudged all over the book along with random scribbles and doodles. Slowly Aerion began to read the last page. It read;

_Today I met this girl in class, her names Charity. You're the only person I'm telling but…she's very pretty. She attends a private school but she's part of some program that lets her attend public schools for a short amount of time. I really miss my old town. But if this girl is going to be with me then I guess I'll be all right…right?_

Aerion paused as he noticed several teardrop stains on the page. He noticed a few bloodspots on the page. Then another entry. It read;

_I got beat up today, that bastard Hector punched me in the face and nearly killed me. I didn't even say anything to him; he just came up from behind and attacked me. Why do I always lose? All I ever wanted was a normal peaceful life…looks like my only wish will never come true. At least Charity was absent today and the cuts and bruises are on my body, they'll be easy to hide. _

Aerion paused as the he took note of the event. Suddenly Aerion jumped as Halcyon stirred on the bed. He quickly closed the notebook and placed it back in the position it was. Then he went back to the bed and sat by Charity. A warm look came over Aerion's face as he gazed at Halcyon and Charity curled up together. They were perfect for each other. A smile fell over Aerion's face and he kissed Charity's cheek. He listened as several bones in her body popped and cracked back into place and the bruises vanished from her body. Before going to sleep he put a blanket over Charity and Halcyon and smiled before going to a corner of the room and going to sleep on the floor.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter eleven**

Morning came as fast as it had gone. The blue skies came to life as doves and seagulls flew overhead. Outside you could hear the chatter of the city.

"Halcyon wake up! Wake up!" yelled out Aunt Ingrid from downstairs. Halcyon was fist to wake up followed by Charity and then Aerion. When Halcyon saw Charity awaken he gasped and was about to scream before Aunt Ingrid interrupted.

"HALCYON DO I HAVE TO GO UP THERE AND GET YOU!" she screamed. Halcyon hopped out of bed and took off downstairs.

"NO Auntie Ingrid! Don't! I'll be right there!" he exclaimed with a huge smile. When Halcyon rushed into the living room, he found Ingrid and his uncle sitting on the couch watching TV.

"Quick!" shouted Ingrid as she signaled Halcyon to go closer. Halcyon's pupils shrank as he saw what was on the television. They were replaying footage from last night in Stopple City. He watched as the footage played.

The reporter was standing before the camera shouting in audio words at the cameraman. The image was very blurry. The reporter's shirt was ripped and tattered and he was covered with mud. In the background you could here gunshots and men yelling with British accents. There were also explosions that were so loud it made the TV speakers crackle. The reporter ran to a solider that was lying on the ground dead with his back turned to the camera. The reporter shouted more and flipped the body over. Fear shot through Halcyon as he saw the soldier's face. Half of his face had been shot and his skull was covered with maggots and mud. Halcyon could make out what the reporter was saying.

"We repeat! The Blitz army is moving in on the country! Look at this! This man's face has been shot of with a shotgun!" shouted the reporter. Suddenly Halcyon heard the cameraman scream. From some distant place a British man shouted.

"I fucking got one!" suddenly he camera blurred and got very clear just in time to see the reporter's head get blown of by a rocket launcher. The explosion sent the TV screen haywire. There was static before the screen returned to the actual news broadcast. The reporter frowned.

"Once again for all those just tuning in, Our country is at war with the Blitz. That was footage that was recovered in stopple City just last night. We'll go to a commercial break now, and we'll have more on this breaking news when we return; here on 96 news."

"This world's gone to chaos!" shouted Halcyon's uncle. Ingrid turned to Halcyon who was in utter shock.

"Police say we should evacuate before the morning…" she said with a frown.

"Are we leaving?" asked Halcyon taking a step forward.

Ingrid stood up followed by his Uncle Peterson. For once the old man appeared sane. Ingrid held his hands and the two of them looked at halcyon.

"Me and your uncle talked a bit and have decided to…let you choose. We couldn't make you go through the hell of moving again without your permission." She paused briefly then continued. "Are we going or are we leaving Halcyon Nunez? It's your choice."

Halcyon's eyes met with Ingrid's fearful eyes. For a moment there was silence as Halcyon thought. Then he stuttered.

"Auntie Ingrid…Uncle Peterson…you two go…I want to stay." He said.

"We aren't going without you boy. I made a promise to my brother's grave to guard you with my life and that's exactly what I'm going to do." He said standing straight like a solider.

The poor old man was so messed up in the head, that he thought Ingrid's brother was his own. When actually Ingrid had made the promise. She walked over to Halcyon and kneeled beside him.

"We're staying." She said with her voice quivering. Halcyon frowned.

"Auntie Ingrid please…listen to me just this once. Ever since you took me in I know I've made you suffer, with being an extra mouth to feed and such. But I want to make up for the time and money I've taken from you, please Auntie, go on without me!" exclaimed Halcyon.

"I will not!" She shouted back. "I have lost too much---!" She paused and then spoke with a softer tone. "I have lost to much of my family and friends. Even the heart and mind of my husband. I am not about to let you die just like that ya hear! I care too much…" she commanded. Tears came to Halcyon's eyes.

"Auntie…"

This had been the first time Ingrid had seen Halcyon cry since the funeral of his parents. She quickly reached over and hugged him. Halcyon buried his face into her shoulder and sobbed uncontrollably.

"Auntie Please! Just listen! I want you and Uncle Peterson to be happy! Just go!" this time a deep wanting was in his voice. Ingrid opened her eyes to the familiar voice and tone.

"Just like my brother…always thinking about others rather than himself." She backed away and looked into his eyes. Tears exploded from her eyes and she started crying. "He was so generous…that he gave his own arm to save six year old child from a demon elf."

She shook violently. "You remind me of him so much Halcyon…You have his eyes…those hazel eyes that amber hair…just like him." She stood up and wiped her tears. "It would be a crime for me to not give my nephew what he wants. We shall go…"


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter twelve**

Ingrid turned away and instantly began packing, followed by Uncle Peterson. Halcyon just turned away and returned to his room. When he walked in he found Charity sitting by the dirty window staring at the people who were already leaving the city. Her eyes were glazed over as she stared into the sky. Halcyon knew that she had overheard the conversation that had just taken place. He quickly ran over to her and embraced her. Together they cried there on the window edge.

Aerion walked over and stared at the two. When the two finally stopped he tried to brighten their mood by flicking their ears and pointing at the school in the distance.

"Do we have to Aerion? Right now?" asked Halcyon a bit annoyed. Charity elbowed him.

"He deserves at least a visit after all he's done and is trying to do." She said as she pointed at her stomach and chest to show that she was healed. "He healed me overnight."

Instantly Halcyon agreed and smiled faintly at Aerion, "Let's go."

When the three arrived at the school, they realized that the school was closed and watched as army trucks pulled up, turning it into a military base and shelter. Amazingly though, thousands of kids filled the school playground. But rather than being a place of excitement, games, and happiness. It was a morbid desert as the teens and children took their final glances at the playground, which held so many memories that would soon be a battleground. Many cries could be heard as friends said goodbye to each other for, possibly, the last time. Aerion smiled and took off to the jungle gym. Just as Charity was about to chase after him she froze and turned to Halcyon and frowned.

"Can we talk…in private?" She asked kindly. Halcyon hesitated for a minute before nodding yes. She led Halcyon to a tree on the playground and sat beside it. Halcyon did the same. For about five minutes they sat there silent and motionless listening to the cries of others. Suddenly Charity blurted out, "I ran away from home." Halcyon looked up at her surprised.

"I hate my father so much, I ran away, I jumped out of the window to escape. That's why I was so bruised and hurt. But I had to see you again Halcyon I just had to…And now my family is probably miles away." She appeared as if she were about to break down again. " He said he was going to move away if the country entered the war. Knowing him, He would leave without me. Just like he abandoned my other brother Terry." She coughed in order to stop her from crying. Halcyon scooted over and hugged her.

"It'll be alright." He reassured.

"No!" she screamed, "No it won't! War is coming Halcyon! WAR!" she started to cry again. Halcyon hugged her and let her hide her face in his chest.

"This is all my fault. Shit!" cursed Halcyon as he faced reality. "If I would've just stayed away from you this would've never happened!"

Charity looked up at him, "No! Halcyon!"

"No? Fuck this is my fault! If I never would've existed, you would've stayed in your house and you'd be ok in someplace rather than here with me!" screamed Halcyon. Charity gathered all her strength and struck him on the shoulder.

"Halcyon! It's not your fault!" she screamed.

"Then who! What the hell made this happen to us two! Tell me Charity! Was it me falling in love with you?" replied Halcyon. Their eyes met. Time seemed to come to a halt as Charity just uttered Halcyon's name. Her reddish eyes closed as she covered her face, which was becoming a bright red. It was a mix of feelings; there was total bliss then total hell. Halcyon realized what he had said. But rather than bury the topic in small talk as he usually did he hugged Charity with every bit of his existence. He simply whispered.

"It'll be alright, it'll be alright."

The two stayed there in the spot for a good five minutes before a familiar voice came to Halcyon's ears.

"Aww, Hal's got a girlfriend."

Halcyon looked up to see a pretty chubby boy standing there. "What do you want Hector?" asked Halcyon. Hector laughed.

"You know I'm leaving and it wouldn't be right for me to go without leaving you a goodbye present." He said with a growl.

Halcyon pulled himself away from Charity and stood up. "You want to fight me? Come on let's go, I'm tired of being pushed around. I have something to protect now." He took a defensive stance. "Let's go!" h shouted. Hector laughed.

"Stupid bitch, I'll snuff you right now, punk." Roared Hector. There was a loud swish as Hector delivered a powerful blow to Halcyon's face. Saliva flew into the air as Halcyon was hit so hard he levitated a bit before falling backwards bleeding from his mouth. Halcyon's ears rang violently as he stood up trembling, he was extremely tense and you could smell the fear on him.

Swoosh, there was another punch sent. This time Halcyon blocked it and kicked Hector's stomach. Charity screamed in fright, begging for the two to stop. When she clutched Hector's hand he punched her in the face making her face turn red.

"Come on punk! I'll kill you now you little fuck wad! I don't care, your just gonna die anyway!" screamed Hector. Suddenly he pulled a switchblade from his pocket and opened it. Tears came to Halcyon's eyes as he saw that he couldn't protect Charity or himself from a blade, and by the look on Hector's face, he was ready to kill him.

Just as hector lifted his hand. A bright red blur caught Halcyon's eye. Then there was an extremely loud crack as Hector's hand crumbled. There before Halcyon was Aerion clutching Hector's hand. He had cracked open hectors wrist. He opened his mouth as if screaming at Hector. People gathered around at the sight. Aerion used more force breaking Hector's elbow, then dislocating his shoulder with one hand. Hector cried out in so much pain it could be heard blocks away. Aerion then quickly let go and kicked him in the stomach. The blow sounded like a car crash as the rib cage shattered. Hector fell to his knees screaming and screaming. The crowd that had gathered cheered and gasped in awe. Charity slowly rose to her feet and stared at Aerion, then at Halcyon. He got up, and begged Aerion to stop. He ignored him. Suddenly there was a bright red flash that forced everyone to cover his or her eyes. There was a loud screech that continued to rise louder and higher in pitch. Halcyon had heard the same exact screech when he had first found Aerion.

_The beautiful red bird!_ He shouted in his mind. Then with all his might he fought to open his eyes to see what was happening. When he did so Extremely hot air greeted his eyes, and made them get dry and crack instantly. But what he saw looked like something he would imagine in his little games with Charity.

Aerion stood there in the blood red light. His clothes had evaporated and he stood there with fire swirling around his bare body. Two large red wings sprouted from his back and on his thumb on his right hand was the silver ring that was once around his neck. His pupils had dilated and all his eyes were just two, extremely large black dots. His silver hair reflected the flames surrounding him making his hair look like metal. Hector's Face was red as the flames scorched it. Hate filled the air, and Aerion's arm suddenly became muscular. He pulled his arm all the way back bringing his hand into a fist. Suddenly the flames began to gather around his fist. Aerion's mouth opened. Time slowed as Halcyon heard a brutal human scream, He wasn't sure if he was imagining it or not.

_Is that Aerion's voice? Is that Aerion screaming!_

Aerion's fist glided through the air and struck Hector's face. Instantly his head exploded and burst with a grand pop. The blood that spurted out of Hector's head evaporated in milliseconds. As Halcyon saw this he screamed in terror. He covered his eyes in fright and stumbled backwards.

"Aerion stop!" He screamed. Suddenly the heat vanished and was followed by screams of horror. When Charity screamed, Halcyon opened his eyes. Before Him lay Aerion naked with tears spurting from his eyes. He had collapsed. Beside him Hector's body lay headless, but not bleeding. You could see right down the esophagus into his stomach. Chaos broke out on the playground. People ran around madly screaming at the sight. Charity ran to Halcyon crying.

"What's happening!" she shouted. Halcyon gave her a confused look as if he were about to start crying again.

"Let's get Aerion out of here!" Halcyon ordered. Together they ran over to the boy and picked him up. When they did so both of them were burnt instantly. He was hot as a flame. Halcyon pulled off his shirt and used like an oven mitten. Charity did the same; removing her top and keeping her bra on, she picked up Aerion. Together they pulled Aerion from the horrible sight.

A mysterious man appeared at on the steeple of the cathedral. Around his neck was a beige scarf, which covered half of his face. The other half of his face was covered by long pointy bangs. His hair was jet black with beige highlights. He wore a large beige trenchcoat and black pants, with big leather metal brimmed boots. On his back was a black sheath containing a sword that was about the length of a man's leg. Attached on a horizontal sheath was a large shotgun with four barrels. His eyes watched as Halcyon and Charity pulled Aerion from the chaos on the playground.

He spoke with a deep boyish voice, " Finally I found you Aerion Redstar. Give me the pleasure of taking your existence away…The games have begun Redstar…Just in time…just in time…" he said with a snicker. He suddenly jumped off the steeple and landed on the ground with a loud thump, setting off a pulse wave around him.

People watched in awe as the man scaled a skyscraper by merely running up it. Many screamed out terrified, "Look at that man! He's a demon!" and, "Look it's a terrorist from Blitz!"

It was all just more chaos to add to the growing nightmare that was known as War.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter thirteen**

Halcyon looked out the dirty window of his room and rubbed his head. He was still in shock at the sight he had seen just hours ago. Behind him Aerion laid on the bed motionless. Charity dressed him by putting the monkey boxers halcyon owned on him, and a tanktop. She refused to bring up the topic about the playground knowing she would break down again if she did.

It wasn't till dusk that Aerion shot back to consciousness. For the first time Charity laughed and hugged him tightly. His Orange eyes met with Halcyon's. There was dead silence before Aerion smiled and walked over hugging Halcyon. Halcyon had no choice but to smile as he felt Aerion's warmth go through him.

"Only you can make me smile at times like these, Aerion." Halcyon said with a shaky voice.

_There's so much I don't know about you Aerion…What are you exactly? Where did you come from? Why are you still here with us?_

These thoughts were followed by several more questions as Aerion pulled away from him and stared at the monkey on his boxers. Charity suddenly froze as she heard Ingrid call to Halcyon.

"Halcyon!" she yelled. Halcyon put his pointer fingers to his lips and signaled the other two to keep quiet. He quickly ran downstairs and saw that the apartment was empty already.

Aunt Ingrid and Uncle Peterson stood at the doorway holding lots of luggage. Halcyon stopped before them both and his gazer met with Ingrid's.

"It's time to say goodbye boy!" yelled Uncle Peterson. Halcyon stepped forth and held his arms out. Ingrid ran into them and with all her strength lifted Halcyon into the air swinging him around as if he were a child.

"I'm going to miss you Halcyon. I hope I was a good mother to you…" she said. Halcyon could see she was struggling to keep herself from crying.

"I know you'll be safe you have my brother's blood. You'll be safe I know it. Elven troops will arrive here tomorrow to aid our city in the battle."

Halcyon smiled bitterly. " I'll see you when the war is over Auntie. I promise you." Ingrid nodded in agreement and pulled out a stack of money from her pocket and handed it to Halcyon.

"From now on you'll be on your own Halcyon, no more breakfast from your auntie. Take it and stay alive."

Halcyon took the cash and slid it into his pocket smiling. But what he didn't realize were the tears falling off his cheeks. Uncle Peterson pulled her away and to the doorway.

"Let's go Ingrid, I smell the tides of war! The battle of Oblivion approaches!" he exclaimed.

"You old bastard! The battle of oblivion was years ago, Where has your mind gone!" she screamed at him. She turned to Halcyon and gave a wanting smile. Then without a word she reached over to the doorknob and closed the door, walking out of his life forever.

For a minute everything was silent. Halcyon stared at the door wanting so badly to see Ingrid run in back through the door and stay with him. But he had already decided it was too late.

He fell to his knees and began whimpering. That strange feeling of butterflies in his stomach came to him. But it hurt him badly. It hurt so much that he had to cover his stomach with his arms and moan a couple of times. It wasn't long before he saw a familiar face staring right at him.

Charity had come down and hugged him as he cried.

"I think I know what'll help…" she said. She helped him up and guided him to the window and pointed down at the taxi in front of the apartment. Aerion stood there listening to Uncle Peterson babble. Ingrid had entered the taxi already and was a shadow in the car. Suddenly Halcyon realized exactly what Aerion was doing.

Aerion suddenly leaped forward and hugged Uncle Peterson. A presence filled the air around him as he quickly gained his mentality back. Aerion took a step back then suddenly ran off. Uncle Peterson looked up at the window were Halcyon and Charity stood staring at him. A smile came over his face and he waved his hand at Halcyon. Instantly Halcyon saw the difference.

"SANITY! Uncle Peterson is sane again!" screamed Halcyon in utter shock. Tears of joy exploded from his eyes and he began jumping wildly. Uncle Peterson grinned and turned to Ingrid and spoke loudly.

"Honey! Let's get going! We have a lot to catch up on!" He slammed the taxi door and they were off. Halcyon ran up to his room, just in time to see Aerion climbing in through the window. He jolted over and tackled Aerion.

"Thank you, Thank you! Aerion! I owe you so much!" he screamed. Aerion smiled brightly and sent a wave of warmth through Halcyon and Charity. The three laughed.

The night had fallen and Elven troops were entering the city. Aerion sat beside the window staring at the sky. Charity and Halcyon sat cuddled in a corner of the room when Charity suddenly asked.

"Halcyon? Will you come with me back to my home? I have to see if they're there or not…my Family."

"Sure I'll go. Come on Aerion."

Together the three left the apartment and headed toward the western part of the city. Houses had been abandoned and blockades had already been set up. Soldiers stood about patrolling holding rifles and guns. When the three came to a stop they were before the grand house. Charity burst out in tears when she saw the open windows to her house and the lights were of. It was abandoned and the curtains were tattered and ripped. Everything was gone. But suddenly something caught all of their ears. It was a low whine coming from behind of the house. Charity took off knowing exactly who whined like that. In the backyard tied to the clothesline pole was Maxi her small dog. When the puppy saw her it started barking in excitement. A smile washed over Charity's face as she ran to the dog.

"Maxi! You're still here!" she laughed with happiness as the dog pounced on her and licked her face. She quickly untied him and picked him up in her arms. She kissed his furry black forehead and smiled at the dog. Aerion and Halcyon walked over and petted the pup.

"I'm sorry about all this Charity I really am." Said Halcyon softly. Charity smiled faintly. "It's alright. It's just fate." Suddenly she realized a small note attached to Maxi's collar and removed it. It was written in very sloppy handwriting. It read:

_Dear Charity,_

_If you ever get this note please know that I'm sorry for all those times I was mean to you, and all those times I read your diary. I tried to look for you after you ran away but I couldn't find you. Mom has been throwing up a lot ever since and dad hasn't spoken to anyone. Mom said that we are evacuating tonight and we can't take Maxi. She say's we'll be going to the capitol Relina. I doubt we'll be coming back ever, since dad packed all of the furniture. I just want you to know that whatever dad was thinking of doing to you wasn't right and I'm sorry; Really._

_Your brother,_

_Aaron _

Charity grinned but suddenly broke down. "Poor Aaron…"

Tears fell down her cheek. She turned away and for a moment was extremely quiet. Then she turned back to them and grinned.

"I have to go…" she suddenly took off and ran. Aerion followed closely behind along with Halcyon. When she stopped she stood before a major building. The plaque in front of it read, "Morris' Mental Asylum".

"Why are you here Charity?" asked Halcyon.

"My brother…" she said emotionlessly. She entered the building and went to the receptionist.

"I'm here to see Terry Scotts." She said kindly.

The receptionist looked up at her. "Good you must be here to pick him up. Thought I was going to have to transfer them all to Relina. Stupid war." She laughed. " Terry's down the hall to the right."

"I'm not here to pick him…" Charity stuttered. The lady interrupted her and pointed, "Down the hall to the right, room 345."

Charity gave up and went down the hall with Maxi in her hands. The lights were all of and you could hear moaning and groaning in the rooms. The walls were painted white and it smelled like a hospital. Charity stopped at the doorway that was marked 345. She peered in to see a tall young man lying on the bed.

"Terry? It's me…your sister charity."

The man murmured something and turned away. Charity stepped in and sat beside Terry. Aerion and Halcyon stood at the doorway.

"Terry…Dad's gone away. We might never see him again…" she said softly.

By the looks of it Halcyon could see the man was handicapped. His legs were very thin and he was very pale with a bald head. Charity sobbed as Maxi jumped from her arms and cuddled beside his chest.

"That man can go to hell…" murmured Terry. Charity continued to sob.

"He sent his firstborn to an insanity asylum because I wasn't perfect, and wasn't able to use my legs. He deserves to die," said Terry coldly. "He isn't my father."

Charity wailed and curled into a ball. Terry stood up and looked at her.

"What are you crying about? You have legs go use them and run to your father, GET OUT OF MY LIFE!" he growled.

Halcyon stepped in, "Hey! You can't talk to her like that!"

Terry frowned, "Who the hell are you? You don't know me get out of here."

"I may not know you but you're the only family Charity has right now!" exclaimed Halcyon.

"You just don't understand. When my father…that man… exiled me she instantly was no longer my sister. Do you even know how it feels to be put in an insanity asylum when you're not even insane? That man set me up. He made me look insane." Replied Terry.

"Does that change anything? She shares your blood and you can't change that!" shouted Halcyon.

Terry frowned and looked at Charity who sat there mute.

"Just get out." He growled and turned away.

Halcyon gently pulled Charity from the room and outside. "Let's go charity he can't help us."

As he pulled Charity outside Maxi followed, but Aerion entered the room. He listened as Terry hid his face in the pillow and cried. Slowly Aerion approached and sat on the bed beside Terry. He tapped Terry's shoulder and stared at him with his orange eyes. Terry was drawn in by Aerion's eyes and stopped sobbing. Suddenly there was a sharp pain in Terry's leg. He cried out in pain and Charity and Halcyon rushed in to see what was happening.

"Oh no!" yelled Halcyon. "Aerion stop!" he yelled fearing that the "Hector incident", might repeat itself again. Charity stared in horror. Terry's did not blink and his pupils were dilating. A hot presence filled the room. Like if a demon had just entered the room. Then there was a loud crack. Terry screamed in pain, and the presence vanished. There was total silence as Aerion let go of his hold on Terry. Terry's eyes closed and he fell silent. Aerion stood up and looked at Halcyon.

"Why?" asked Halcyon shocked. Aerion smiled and that scared Charity for a brief second. Then Terry's eyes opened. The agony had vanished from his eyes and there was a strange relief in his blue eyes. Suddenly Aerion turned around and extended a hand to Terry.

Terry took hold of the hand and Aerion helped him up to his feet! Tension filled the room.

"Aerion you didn't!" screamed Charity. She began laughing hysterically. Aerion smiled at Terry, Who stared at his feet on the ground for the first time in his life.

"It's fake, it's so fake! I don't believe this!" You could see the excitement building in him. He took a jump and chuckled. He took another and laughed. Then another and another and another! He suddenly began running back and forth. "It's a miracle! It's a bloody miracle!" he screamed. Halcyon was suddenly filled with joy and the room broke out in excitement. Even maxi started jumping around Terry. The receptionist appeared at the doorway.

"What the HELL is going on here!" she yelled. Terry jumped up and down, "I can walk! I can walk, run, and jump! I can scrape my knees while playing baseball. Hell I can play baseball!" screamed Terry. "I'm healed, I'm healed!"

He ran over to Charity who was crying with joy, and picked her up and hugged her. "I'll take you to Relina and we'll get back at the old man Charity for what he did!" he screamed.

Charity smiled, "I'll stay here with Halcyon and Aerion thank you very much." Terry made no effort to fight with Charity and agreed with her instantly. He quickly pick up a few clothes and ran out the door, "I'm going to Dortown! See ya when you get there!" he yelled back. Not even a second passed when he ran back in and ran over to Aerion.

"You…You are the greatest thing that's ever happened. I don't know how you did it. Heck! I don't even care! You kid are a miracle worker! Like the healers from the legends you healed a crippled man." He picked up Aerion and hugged him crying.

"Thank you boy! Thank you!" he wailed. Then he turned back to the door and ran out down the hallway. The receptionist called out to him.

"Terry Scotts get your booty back here! You are NOT well in the head!" she screamed.

"Fuck you!" were the last words Terry yelled out, before he ran out of the building; Maxi following close behind him.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter fourteen**

Charity, Aerion, and Halcyon returned to the apartment. All of them were exhausted from all the emotions they had gone through and fell asleep instantly.

Morning came soon. The time for evacuation was over; whoever was left in the city was doomed to see war and death. Halcyon awoke to a loud whistle outside. Soldiers where bringing in war tanks and armored vehicles.

Fear ran through Halcyon's veins again. Charity awoke shortly after him. The normal city chatter was gone now, and was filled with the shouting generals and soldiers. Aerion awoke to the shouting and quickly ran to the window.

He looked at a motion in the streets, almost as if he had seen it done thousands of times before, the preparation of battle.

Charity groaned. "Come on guys lets not watch this lets just go to our spot."

Halcyon smiled, suddenly remembering he and Charity had not played since they had learned how to make the bow and arrows. He agreed along with Aerion who also nodded. They left to the railroad tracks promptly.

Even though a few miles away War was being prepared, the railroad was still peaceful as ever. The birds chirped and even Charity giggled when she saw the fishes down below waiting for her to ask them a question. Aerion smiled when he threw a rock in and the fishes scattered.

"Alright! You two, I will be evil today. I am Larik of Legend, the ultimate assassin!" he laughed puffing out his chest and picking up a short twig. Charity smiled, "I'll be Viola the Elven princess of night and Aerion shall be my companion Harold the great." Aerion smiled and gripped the ring around his neck.

"Whatever you shall both die at my hands!" said Halcyon.

The three suddenly began play fighting. They threw small stones and twigs at each other. Aerion was the hardest to hit since he ran around so quickly and he also had precise aim. It wasn't till dusk that Halcyon fell back exhausted.

"Alright! Larik the assassin gives in." he said in an exasperated tone. He was sweating a lot and smelled.

Suddenly a "booooo" came from behind them. There, a man walked down the railroad. His face covered by his hair and his beige scarf. He laughed.

"You have it all wrong boy the evil guy never gives up so easily. Besides you didn't even do your evil laugh." He said emotionlessly without even pausing between sentences.

Halcyon turned to him surprise and then slowly rose to his feet noticing the shotgun and sword attached to his back.

"Who are you? Asked Halcyon slightly frightened and tense. Then man laughed and held out his hand.

"Ivan Assianis at your service boy." He took a bow and looked up at Halcyon. "Enough with formalities hand over the boy." He suddenly commanded. Halcyon suddenly turned to Aerion who appeared in shock. But the thing that caught Halcyon's eye was the silver ring on Aerion's thumb. He had slipped it on. Something bad was about to happen…


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter fifteen**

Halcyon stared at Ivan.

"What do you want with Aerion?" Asked Halcyon.

"You know so little, If you would have done your homework you would know what Aerion is really here for." He paused and put his hand on the hilt of his sword. "Aerion why don't you tell them why you're here? Why don't you tell them why you cursed me with eternal life?"

Aerion frowned and grunted gritting his teeth. Ivan smirked.

"Fine I'll tell them. But first…I'll capture you." He suddenly withdrew his blade. Charity's eyes shot at Aerion. He rubbed the ring on his thumb panting. The waves crashed onto the supports below making the railroad shake. It appeared as if time had stopped because the birds had stopped chirping and the fish had vanished from the ocean. The intensity grew.

Finally it broke when Ivan ran forward toward Aerion and murmured a few words. Halcyon instantly ran over to Charity and pulled her away. Aerion grunted and performed a one handed backflip. As he was in the air Ivan jumped and slashed him across the stomach. Aerion landed and quickly sent a roundhouse kick in Ivan's direction. He parried it with his arm and grabbed Aerion's leg and hurled him to the edge of the railroad. He skillfully grabbed the edge of the Railroad and stood there his feet straight up in the air. As if he were performing a handstand except he didn't move and inch. He stood upside-down perfectly still. Ivan laughed.

"What fun this is. It's been years since we've fought Aerion!" he roared in delight. He ran forward and slashed at Aerion's wrist. In the nick of time Aerion propelled himself into straight into the air missing the blade by a hair. There was a thump as he landed back on the railroad in the same exact upside-down position. He countered Ivan by kicking his head with a foot. Then he came around and attacked again with the other foot. Ivan blocked the foot with his shoulder.

Halcyon watched as they fought. It looked like Aerion was break dancing. He was fighting with his feet and he was upside-down! He moved gracefully, with so much experience. Ivan was also skilled his blade came within millimeters of Aerion's body. Charity watched in horror as she watched the battle unfold. All the games she had ever played all the stories she had ever imagined were happening before her. It scared her dearly, but deep down she was fascinated.

Aerion opened his legs performing a split and began spinning around quickly. Like a helicopter's propellers they spun quickly penetrating through Ivan's blocking. Finally in the spin Ivan found a weak spot and delivered a fatal blow to Aerion's gut with a murmur of words.

Blood spun into the air as Aerion lost balance and toppled over into the wooden floor of the railroad. Ivan laughed and kicked Aerion in the stomach.

Halcyon winced and yelled. "Come on Aerion just use your magic!"

"Don't be silly boy!" laughed Ivan as he picked Aerion up by the throat and shook him like a rag doll.

"Aerion here knows what'll happen if he messes up and uses his magic incorrectly." He laughed and turned to Charity. "He'll scorch the three of us and destroy the city." He chuckled and brought Aerion's face right against his own and muttered in an almost angry tone.

"Don't want to mess up like the General did, would we? We don't want another Arkabond happening…" His grip on Aerion's throat tightened and tears began to come out of Aerion's eyes as his face turned red.

"I actually have to compliment you for not using your magic long ago and screwing up like," He said the name with an attitude, "General William Nunez. Also I commend you for being able to run from me for five thousand years." Aerion's hands came to Ivan's wrist and he held on tightly starting to lose his breath. Ivan laughed and waved Aerion's body before him and yelled at him.

"But enough flattery. I believe you have a secret to tell these children. Aerion Redstar show them your true form!" he roared sadistically.

Halcyon's eyes widened. _True form is he really going to show us?_

Charity stared at Aerion and their eyes locked. Tears slowly formed in Charity's eyes as she saw the light fading from Aerion's eyes. She held onto her fist and screamed with all her might, sending tears flying in all directions.

"Let him go! Your killing him!"

"Do it Aerion or die in obscurity!" roared Ivan.

Aerion's eyes were suddenly filled with sadness as he suddenly did something that no one expected.

Halcyon's pupils dilated and he stumbled backwards in utter shock. Charity's mouth dropped as she was at a loss for words. Ivan simply grunted with delight. Voice.

A loud harmonic voice came from Aerion's lips. His voice was strong enough to topple buildings and sad enough to make any man cry. He screamed a very long, "NNNOOOOO!" which echoed throughout the area as flames engulfed his feet. His voice slowly became a loud shrill screech that of a dying bird. The flames ran up his leg instantly burning off his clothes. The sight was amazing as Ivan stood there on the railroad holding a flaming corpse of scarlet, orange, and yellow flames. You could see the heat coming off of the flames and you could smell the smoke. It was amazing but terrifying at the same sight. Charity fell to the side and fainted at it.

"Aerion!" screamed Halcyon. But the loud screech tuned out his voice.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter sixteen**

When the flames faded, the image was breathtaking. In Ivan's clutches was a beautiful red bird with shiny red feathers about the size of a newborn child. The tail was but three extremely long feathers that touched the ground. The wings appeared small but actually they were about seven feet each. The head was small and round topped off with seven red feathers coming out of the back of its head and a very long thin curved beak. It was beautiful.

"Devil bird I have you now!" screamed Ivan. He had already known that Aerion would try to gouge his eyes out and threw the bird to the ground before it could attack. Aerion fell to the ground with a loud thump. Ivan sheathed his sword at the same exact time he withdrew the shotgun. He pointed to gun at Aerion and fired. Seven bullets exploded from every one of the four barrels. The sound of tearing flesh filled the air as the bullets entered the unconscious bird. Halcyon screamed out crying. As he did so Ivan turned to him and with ultimate speed and precision shot Halcyon. Twenty-eight silver bullets each an inch long went through Halcyon's left thigh. He screamed loudly as he toppled over. There was so much pain so much excruciating pain that it blurred his vision and made him see several spots. He was already falling into unconsciousness when Ivan walked over and hit him with the back of the special shotgun. Halcyon blacked out instantly, with his ears ringing loudly.

When Halcyon regained consciousness he found himself tied up completely beside a tree. Charity was lying before him also tied up, but she was still unconscious. Beside Halcyon was a large cage, about as big as a playpen. Within Aerion sat in the middle blood was on the floor.

"Aerion…" said halcyon, his voice came out raspy as he could already feel tears building up. It was the most horrible thing Halcyon had ever seen. Such a beautiful bird caged as if it were a mere pet. Aerion did not respond.

"Aerion please speak to me!" shouted Halcyon. He sounded more angry then upset. "Just tell me something Aerion, Please anything! I thought we were friends!"

At the moment Halcyon said "Friends" Aerion looked up. The bird's eyes fixed on Halcyon. Halcyon had never seen this look in anybody's eye before. Aerion opened his beak and let out a raspy squawk. Suddenly he transformed into a tall teenage man with silver bangs that covered his eyes with red wings. He appeared like and older version of the other Aerion but he was bigger and had dozens of scars covering his body. His voice flowed out of his lips.

"I'm sorry Halcyon…I've failed you as a friend." Said Aerion. "I'm sorry I got you into this mess."

"Aerion, it's alright…Please just do me on favor and explain to me what's going on?" asked Halcyon.

Aerion suddenly smiled. "You remind me so much of him. Just like him."

"Of who?" said Halcyon, feeling butterflies in his stomach as he spoke with Aerion for the first time.

"My master in the sky, of course, the only person to ever call my friend. William." Laughed Aerion. He looked up at Halcyon. When he did so his hair bounced freely showing his bright orange eyes for a second.

Halcyon gave him a puzzled look. Aerion smiled and suddenly began speaking.

"You may not believe it, but I am actually six thousand years old." Grinned Aerion." You must have so many question Halcyon…I'm ready to tell you everything…because you are my friend and I trust you."

Halcyon didn't speak for a bit, but then asked, "What are you Aerion?"

" I am a wander of time the last of my kind. The fountain of youth in person. A beholder of the future and the past. The ultimate beginning and end. I am what you call Halcyon…A phoenix." Replied Aerion.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter seventeen**

Aerion stared patiently as the information sunk into Halcyon's mind. Halcyon quivered then spoke up.

"Why is Ivan after you, and if I'm your friend Aerion, why didn't you tell me about this earlier?" asked Halcyon firmly. Aerion stared at Halcyon firmly to show that he was speaking the truth.

"Ivan started chasing me five thousand years ago just before the battle dubbed **_Bloodlust_**." Halcyon interrupted. "There was no such battle, they didn't teach us about it in school."

"Be still Halcyon. You will understand it all when I finish." Aerion said patiently. Halcyon sighed and looked at the ground ready to listen to the story.

"It began five thousand years ago. When the elves and human despised each other and the Lagoonites were two separated countries. I met a young student in a training academy that was up to the north. His name was William Nunez. He was very special, and determined to become Relina's next war general. I was attacked earlier on that day and was very tired. My wing had also gotten a thorn attached to it. William helped me…" He paused for a second realizing he was telling his story to someone finally after five thousand years.

"I was a young phoenix then, only one thousand years old. And when William helped me, he was the very first human I ever allowed to actually touch me. When he did this and pulled the thorn from my wing, I was so relieved that I fell into his debt. I owed him eternally. I might have been eaten alive by some hungry predator, if it weren't for him. So I decided to follow him for the rest of his life. I watched him as he trained he was so determined to be the best. William told me everything and slowly I grew to like following him. I watched as he battled. He was so powerful, but I also watched him when he wasn't battling. He was very quiet, but he cared for his friends a lot. Very much." Said Aerion. He scooted to the edge of the cage so that he was closer to Halcyon.

"His heart was open for those kind souls that called to him. But to those that neglected him and opposed him, were instantly made enemies; Malachi, Seraph, and…Ivan. Those three were William's rivals in the academy. The three of them always traveled in a pack searching like a lion for whom to devour. William seriously disliked Malachi for him sharing the same dream as William; to become Relina's next War general."

Halcyon faced Aerion watching as the memories flooded out. He learned of Malachi's evil deeds and how he humiliated William's friend Ashton. He learned about Seraph and how he stole William's blade to use as his own, and he learned of how Ivan was training to be full honor Bounty Hunter.

"It wasn't long before William was entangled in a massive mess involving an Elven girl by the name of Chardell and the thirteen guardian Demons. Soon he was also entangled in another mess involving the Gemseed. As I followed William my first friend, I watched him cry, laugh, even challenge the Evil king Salazar. Those were the good days. I remember the day William was granted his title as Relina's War general. It was back in the Relina where a Demon Guardian killed the old War General Emanuel in an assault on Relina."

Halcyon listened intently learning of Aerion's past, eager to hear all of it.

"The army falling apart as they watched their old general die. It was then that William stepped up to the plate with his best friend Jacob behind him and commanded approximently two hundred million soldiers into victory. I remember the look of joy upon his face when the king pronounced him the new War General. It was the first time I had ever seen him cry with joy in a very long time." Aerion paused looking up at the sky which was become a deep pink-purple as dusk fell.

"William went through many hardships as he worked to restore peace to the land and nations. He was able to successfully reunite the Lagoonites. But no of that made up for his ultimate mistake; his ultimate failure."

Aerion shuffled in his place and scratched his silver head.

"Arkabond…It was out of paranoia that he attacked the city. He feared the final Demon Guardian would obtain the mystic pendant the Gemseed, which guaranteed ultimate power to those who wore it. I lit the sky that night as he led two thousand men into their doom. He was over confidant and did not know how powerful he really was and because of this the entire world went to war and his best friend was nearly killed. It was I who spared a phoenix feather to save poor Jacob's life; he was my friend also. But from that day on William changed…he became more power hungry and silent." Aerion stopped for a minute and sighed. Halcyon thought he was going to stop telling the story but he continued.

"Eventually Jacob betrayed him and soon he joined with Jacob. Of course I followed him. It was one night that William offered a silver ring. Out of pure generosity he handed the enchanted ring to me. I took it." He stopped and removed the ring from his thumb and held it before his face and smile slightly. Halcyon now understood the reason Aerion held that ring all the time. It was a memento.

"It was right before the battle of **_Bloodlust_** three years later when William was confronted with his old time rival Malachi and finally killed him. Then he was also confronted by Ivan… The king William had once worked for had placed a huge bounty on William's head. William fought long and hard but in the end was defeated. The fight took place in an isolated forest, and when I saw my master fall. I was filled with so much anger. I could not watch my own master fall to a bounty hunter. Not after what my master had gone through. So I took form of a human and battled against Ivan. I defeated him…But out of my anger grew hate, so I cursed Ivan. Not with death but with eternal life to show him that no man's life is worth any amount of bounty. That is why Ivan is after me… Heck it was Ivan himself that killed me. After I cursed him and William and I were walking away. I had transformed into a phoenix and was flying in the air. I did not suspect the devilish attack. Ivan shot me from the sky with his shotgun and ran away." He paused and waited for Halcyon to reply but Halcyon just stared at him waiting to here how he got to where he is today. Aerion took a breath and continued.

"It was six day later that William entered the "Bloodlust war". Lagoonites against humans against elves, It was a free for all. When the war was finally over. Over seven million spirits were crushed and sent into the afterlife. William was confronted with one final battle at the end of the war, Against the final Demon Guardian. Apparently William had inherited the Gemseed and fought against the demon in the realm of Eternity alongside Jacob alone. William was killed that day. Jacob was next to inherit the Gemseed. Filled with anger at the death of his best friend Jacob delivered the final blow against the final demon. The spirit within the Gemseed promised it would seal itself away forever. Jacob was devastated when he returned to the normal world. For the body of William's was trapped within Eternity and he could not retrieve my master. But what he didn't know was that the Gemseed had revived me before she sealed herself away. It was a secret and clever for she knew that when I would see the body of my master I would instantly run and revive him. It's exactly what it did."

The sky was dark now and night had fallen. Aerion took a deep breath before finishing.

"Together we escaped from the realm of Eternity and returned to the Relina were we met up with Jacob and Chardell. That is when William announced that the war of Bloodlust be banished from history books. So that future generations would not know of the worlds foolish mistakes that led to so many deaths. I extended the life of my master knowing that he would finally live peaceful life. He did. I stayed by his side to the day he died. I remember him speaking to me on his deathbed. I begged him to let me extend his life longer, but he refused to let me do so…" Aerion paused noticing the tears coming out of Halcyon's emotionless eyes. He only stared at Aerion. He didn't even blink. Aerion reached over and smiled weakly looking at Halcyon in the eye and wiping his tears away.

"My master told me, "life is just a gift and should never be taken advantage of. Die when it's time to die, and live when it's time to live. But your lucky Aerion or perhaps you're the most cursed of us all, you're a phoenix and you will never die on your own." Those where the last words my master told me before passing into the afterlife and his spirit taking flight into the stars." Aerion was interrupted by Halcyon who was sobbing uncontrollably. He understood finally, he understood Aerion.

"I'm sorry Aerion, I'm so sorry!" he yelled aloud.

"Do not cry Halcyon, I have accepted this fate, I can only wait for my time to meet my friends again in the stars." Aerion said gently reaching over and putting his hand on Halcyon's shoulders.

"I traveled for five thousand years after that day, and here I am. I met more friends and I have lived long enough, and Ivan found out I was brought back to life. He hunted and followed me for a long time attacking me constantly. I grew tired and weak thus I fell from the sky, landing before you and Charity on that day that seems so long ago. I have cursed Ivan to live forever…and I must atone for that sin. Ivan must kill me."

_That's why Aerion did not use his magic on Ivan, he wants to die, he wants to see William again. That's why Aerion knows the sight of war so perfectly. He wants his freedom from the chains of fate. _Thought Halcyon as he tried to hold back his tears.

Aerion sent a surge of warmth through Halcyon to try and make him feel better. But all it did was make Halcyon cry more knowing that this might be the last time he'd ever feel the warmth of Aerion. The warmth of true friendship. The warmth of a phoenix.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter eighteen**

Ivan appeared suddenly and looked around at the three. In his hand he held his shotgun with a smirk.

"It is time Redstar." He laughed. Halcyon began moving about wildly as Ivan opened the cage and grabbed Aerion by the arm.

"Let him go you scumbag! Let my friend go!" yelled Halcyon ferociously. Ivan laughed and hit him with the back of the shotgun.

"Keep your mouth shut."

Aerion frowned at Halcyon as Ivan pulled him away into the dark forest. Halcyon growled.

"Come back here!"

Ivan smirked. "Fine. I tried to be the nice guy and kill him in secret. But now I think I'll kill him in front of you, maybe I'll even torture him a bit."

Aerion winced and turned away as he was pulled before Halcyon. Just as this happened Charity opened her eyes slowly and looked around perplexed.

"Where am I?" she said. It was when she saw Ivan holding Aerion that she gasped knowing the outcome of the battle that had taken place on the railroad.

She screamed and began squirming wildly trying to free herself from the ropes that were tied around her wrist and legs.

"Keep quiet girl." Said Ivan forcefully. "Aerion stand beside the tree there." Aerion did as he was told.

"Why is he listening to Ivan! Aerion stop!" screamed Charity. "Aerion fight!" she begged desperately. She had no idea that Aerion was waiting for death.

Ivan lifted his shotgun and pointed it at Aerion. "Ready to die Redstar?" Aerion nodded and transformed into a phoenix again. He opened his wings and puffed out his chest and closed his eyes. Ivan smiled.

"To kill a phoenix, it takes one shot through the chest." Said Ivan as he turned to Halcyon and Charity. "A shot anywhere else will just harm the bird and not kill it." He turned back to Aerion. "I must say Aerion, it was a wonderful chase throughout time. I even killed off the rest of your species; you're the last one." He grinned and turned to Halcyon and Charity. "His brothers and sisters scream just like him, you know? Listen."

Suddenly Ivan aimed at Aerion's wing and shot it. An ear-shattering screech filled the sky as the twenty-eight bullets went through Aerion's wing and blasted out of the tree behind him. Then Ivan aimed again and shot Aerion's other wing. Aerion screeched loudly in total pain. Halcyon cried out loudly.

"Stop it, Stop it, You're torturing him!"

Ivan's face became dark. "Aerion will pay for what he's done to me!" He shot the wing again. Blood shot everywhere. Charity watched in horror as the blood splattered on her face.

_Aerion…Aerion…. _

"AERION!" she screamed. The bird's wings fell to Aerion's side as the phoenix stumbled over with flames coming off of its feathers. Halcyon couldn't watch anymore. With tears in his eyes he looked away as Ivan pointed the shotgun to the phoenix's bosom.

"You will die now Aerion Redstar!"

There was a loud shot and the world became quiet.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter nineteen**

Halcyon opened his eyes to see the phoenix motionless on the floor. But what he realized he hadn't heard was Aerion's screech. He instantly turned to Ivan. There he gasped suddenly and screamed and screamed. Before Ivan's Shotgun barrels was Charity. Blood fell from her chest and dripped onto the ground. Time slowed down as she grunted gently and fell to her knees then to the side. A bloody hole had been blown right through her chest and her heart. She had managed to jump in the way of the shotgun before Ivan fired and had sacrificed her own life to save Aerion.

"I won't let you…kill him…" she murmured. Then her eyes closed. Halcyon was suddenly enraged. It was as if he had been given strength because with three tugs he broke out of the ropes.

"What have you done!" Halcyon screamed as he kneeled beside Charity. Ivan began laughing maniacally.

"She just had to be the hero, what a fool!" he laughed. Halcyon turned to Ivan. His hazel eyes burned, his heart was beating quickly, his fist quivered. When Ivan and Halcyon's eyes met, Ivan gasped.

"That look!" he screamed as he took a step back. "It cannot be!"

Suddenly Halcyon started running toward Ivan. The pain in his massacred thigh did not bother him on bit, as long as he could destroy Ivan. Frightened, Ivan began shooting at Halcyon. The bullets went through his body. But he continued running to Ivan.

"That determination! William! William Nunez!" screamed Ivan. Halcyon jumped into Ivan's gut, and tackled him hard into the ground. Ivan quickly performed a backward roll and stood to his feet. Again he fired a halcyon.

Aerion's eyes watched weakly as Halcyon stumbled toward Ivan. Blood shot into the air as the bullets went through him. Still Halcyon walked forward. Even though the world was fading away, even though he bled so much he still continued toward Ivan.

Aerion's eyes filled with tears as he whispered. "Master?"

Halcyon's mangled body finally slumped over as he slowly started to die. Ivan stepped before Halcyon and pointed the shotgun at Halcyon's head. He cocked the gun and grinned. Halcyon breathed slowly.

"You remind me of him, just by those eyes. That blood of yours…You're a descendent of William Nunez aren't you." Said Ivan softly. Halcyon was to hurt and weak to respond. He just laid there, his Hazel eyes on Charity's dead body.

"Your strong just like him…You would've made a fine opponent. It's to bad I can't let you live." Ivan said.

His finger went to the trigger. Just as was about to pull the trigger thousands of planes rattled the sky overhead. The Blitz army had arrived.

"What in the hell!" screamed Ivan as thousands of bombs and missiles exploded. He had no idea what was happening. Aerion's eyes opened wide. Now was his chance. He quickly transformed into a human and healed him self. Two wings exploded from his back and he flew toward Ivan screaming.

"My master will die on his own! Leave him Alone!!!!!"


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter twenty**

Aerion took hold of Ivan's Shotgun and instantly melted it.

"You will not hinder all of my hard work Aerion, today you will die!" screamed Ivan as he withdrew his sword. Aerion removed the ring from his finger and watched as it transformed into a flaming blade. Instantly the swords met. Silver orange and blue sparks flew into the sky setting the trees on fire. The world rumbled as the two fought. Planes fell from the sky and bombs exploded overhead.

Aerion screamed and blew fire from his mouth. Ivan's face was scorched and he screamed out in pain. He growled and kicked Aerion in the face following up with an uppercut. As Aerion levitated in the air Ivan followed up with a backflip kick. When his metal brimmed boots met Aerion's side, there was a loud crack and swish. Aerion screamed and landed on the ground with a thump. Ivan laughed and screamed.

"Six-Sixty-six aerial stab!"

He ran to a burning tree and ran up it He then jumped off of it gaining even more height. Aerion's eyes widened as he realized that Ivan still remembered his deadly attack moves after five thousand years. In mid air Ivan began spinning wildly and began falling back down to the earth with amazing speed. He appeared like a blurry spinning beige comet as he did so. Aerion rolled to the side just in time. When Ivan landed he set off a tremendous pulse wave that went throughout the forest setting it all on fire instantly. Aerion watched as he landed. Ivan had landed with the sword straight into the ground were his head was just seconds ago. Ivan had both feet on the back of the hilt and was standing on the sword like a crow sitting on a picked fence. With power he performed a backflip at the same time withdrawing the blade. As soon as he landed on his feet he started running toward Aerion. Aerion hopped to his feet and prepared for impact. Once again there was another flurry of sparks. As Aerion fought he started floating in the air incorporating strong powerful roundhouse kicks and punches into his combos. Not one of them had yet even started to sweat.

Halcyon did not watch them fight he only stared at Charity as the forest burned around him. Tears fell from his eyes.

"Charity please…I love you…" he whispered weakly.

Aerion performed several backflips with Ivan constantly attacking without taking even a moment of rest. Aerion slowly started to incorporate magic into his combos. Flaming waves and pulse waves began to bombard Ivan. When they missed they continued out of the forest and faded away. It took several minutes before Ivan was finally struck. When he fell backwards and didn't catch his balance. Aerion screamed.

"Redstar Rising!"

He transformed into a phoenix and began flying straight into the sky with amazing speed. As he did so he exploded into flames and extended his wings leaving a trail of fire in the sky. He began spiraling; blasting through any airplane that got in his way exploding it into millions of pieces. It was as if he was losing himself again, like he did five thousand years ago when he would fight alongside William. He felt anger growing in him and hate. Ivan watched in horror as Aerion vanished into the sky turning into nothing but a Redstar in the sky.

"What in the hell is this…Can it be? The phoenix's demon move?" said Ivan softly.

Aerion stretched his wings farther. Then curved them and swooped to a stop high in the sky. He stretched every muscle on his body and screeched. As he did so he let of a bright flash that blinded everything in sight, Soldiers and animals were blinded. Ivan was the only one who was able to see Aerion. His pupil shrunk and he whispered.

"It's so beautiful…is this the end?"

The bright light instantly subsided and Aerion began flying down straight for Ivan. Soldiers in the city screamed as they rubbed their eyes and then looked at the Redstar falling from the sky.

"It's an atomic bomb!" they screamed.

Aerion suddenly vanished. He was falling at such a fast rate he had become invisible to the naked eye. Halcyon's eyes had closed and his breathing had gone to not even a whisper. Ivan knew his time had come.

"Unblockable…Come Aerion! Set me free!" screamed Ivan. He tossed his blade to the floor and puffed out his chest extending his arms to the side as he had commanded Aerion to do. "Send me to the Stars!"

Time completely stopped as the phoenix reappeared before Ivan. He had appeared so quickly Ivan had not been given time to react and stared plainly as the phoenix's beak pierced into his chest. The phoenix went right through Ivan and landed on the ground behind him. Before the body could even react and start bleeding, a huge trail of fire came out of the sky and went right through him. When it landed on Aerion a huge explosion sent trees bending in all directions. A huge dome of fire covered the forest. It appeared as if it were imploding. Amazingly the only thing to be set on fire was Ivan himself, who was evaporated in less then a second. Fifteen minuets passed before the smoke cleared. No one knew if the war was over. Because after the explosion the only sound that followed was the wind no one dared speak.


	21. Final chapter

**Final Chapter**

Halcyon awakened on the railroad to the sound of the ocean in the morning. Beside him was Charity and he had fully been healed. At the edge of the railroad was Aerion in human form watching the waves. Halcyon jumped to his feet and looked around. Aerion continued to stare at the ocean, When he spoke.

"The war is over. They called for an armistice and were able to settle for a treaty because they were scared of nuclear attacks."

Halcyon walked over to Charity and kneeled beside her. She was still dead.

"I wanted to see you smile one last time before I left. Here." Said Aerion as he pulled a red feather from his pocket and let go of it. The wind carried it to Halcyon's hand, which grabbed it firmly.

"I just want to see joy again in your eyes Halcyon…grind the feather into a powder and put it in her mouth." said Aerion, but still he did not face Halcyon.

Halcyon felt the feather at first it was so soft and warm. It was real. It was a real phoenix feather and he was holding it in his hand. To his surprise Halcyon was able to grind the feather in his palm easily. It became a deep red powder. He looked up at Aerion before putting his hand on Charity's stiff and pale cheek.

_Please Charity, come back to me. I'll never fail you again I promise._

He opened her mouth and let the red powder flow into her body. For a moment nothing happened. Then halcyon noticed that the hole that had been shot through her was starting to close rapidly. Then it was so suddenly that it made him jump. Color instantly returned to her cheeks and she began coughing softly. Her green eyes opened and met with Halcyon's hazel eyes.

"Good morning…" she smiled. Halcyon's heart instantly fluttered at the sound of her voice and he grabbed her body and picked her up. He spun her around rapidly screaming her name. His eyes were filled with joy again.

She laughed and the two kissed each other on the lips.

"I love you Charity." Said Halcyon confidently. She replied with the same words also. For a minute they got lost in each other's eyes then Halcyon turned to Aerion. Aerion stood up and turned to Halcyon. He appeared to be twenty years of age now and had a small goatee.

"Aerion…" he said silently. Aerion walked over and sighed sadly.

"It's time for me to go now."

"No Aerion you have to stay!" shouted Aerion. But Aerion silenced him with his hand.

" Fate has given me a new purpose to live, must fulfill it if I am to finally rest in peace."

"What is it Aerion?" asked Charity.

"I must show the world that if you believe in one thing and one thing only and you have a heart of kindness, and tiny bit of magic you can move a mountain." Said Aerion with a faint smile. He walked over to Charity and kissed her hand.

"Charity you have suffered so much because of me but no more. You were so kind to me when we first met, you remind me of Jacob…I hope I was able to repay you fully with your revival."

Charity's eyes filled with tears as she pounced forward. "You never owed me anything Aerion. You never offended me in anyway." She sobbed into his shoulder. He stroked her hair and whispered a thank you knowing that he was forgiven. When Charity pulled away. Aerion went to Halcyon. The two stared at each other and didn't speak. Aerion's eyes filled with tears as he looked at Halcyon.

"Master…I'll miss you…Halcyon…Nunez…" said Aerion softly. Halcyon stepped forward and hugged Aerion feeling his tears escape him.

"Will I ever see you again Aerion…my friend…" whispered Halcyon.

"We will…up in the stars." Said Aerion gently. Halcyon pulled away and wiped his tears.

"Then what are we blubbering here for, go on get a head start on your new life Aerion. Go on get! I set you free!" exclaimed Halcyon with a smile.

Aerion smiled back and wiped his tears, "I'll be waiting!" He turned to the sky and positioned himself as if he were about to run off the edge.

"Aerion! Be safe!" screamed Charity as she smiled with tears on her face. Halcyon could feel the warmth of Aerion in his stomach. He turned to Charity, and knew by the look on her face that she could feel it to.

Halcyon turned to Aerion. Aerion started jogging to the edge of the railroad, slowly it became a run. Halcyon and Charity chased after him.

"Fly Aerion! FLY!" screamed Halcyon hopefully.

Aerion reached the edge and jumped. There was a brief explosion and a puff of fire. Aerion suddenly shot out of the smoke and screeched loudly.

Together the two watched as Aerion became nothing but a Redstar in the sky. As they watched Halcyon suddenly realized something in his pocket. What he pulled out made him laugh loudly with tears in his eyes. There in his hand he held Aerion's silver ring. He slipped it onto his thumb like Aerion and smiled.

_Aerion, thank you so much…I'll see you again my friend. I'll never forget you._

Halcyon turned to Charity and she smiled.

"Now what do we do?" she asked. Halcyon tickled her. And turned to the railroad.

"I don't know, the war is over and we've seen so much. But you know what? I'm still wondering…where does this railroad lead to?" He smirked and turned to Charity. She laughed.

"Come on! I'm ready, I shall be Aerion the explorer!" she exclaimed

"And I'll be William your best friend!" Halcyon shouted holding onto Charity's hand. "Onward to another journey!"

_**FIN…**_


End file.
